Odin's Mirror
by Kody Wright
Summary: SG-1 find another mirror and soon become trapped in another reality where they must help the Avengers set up a Star Gate program and find a way to get back home. Follow my blog for advanced publish chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood in green battle dress with full battle gear and his hand grasping the P-90 rifle as he looked upon a large oval shaped mirror. It looked different than the one they found before. It was elegant and seated in a golden frame. He glanced at his team and asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Let's not play with it Jack," Daniel warned as he realized it was indeed a quantum mirror.

Sam sighed, "Hammond ordered the other one destroyed. This is an opportunity to study it further."

"We're not taking this back, Carter." Jack determined. "It's too dangerous."

"Let me get some basic readings from it before we blow it up," she miffed annoyed. She knew that was the next and hated the idea of destroying such advancement. She went behind the mirror and found the access panel. "This will take time, sir." she spoke as she worked.

"Just hurry it up," Jack grumbled. He wanted it destroyed it before yet another version of Sam or worse…Himself were to come through.

Teal'c stood and simply observed the dank area. It was dark and gloomy. The mirror seemed to have been hidden to his estimation for no one in their right mind would wander into such a depressing place.

Sam reported, "I just detected a power spike." She went to unhook her computer when they noticed they were no longer in the dark and gloomy room. Instead they were in some sort of warehouse. A man in a suit lay bloody and tied on the floor before them. Surrounding them were men and women in black uniforms with a skull and crossbones insignia.

Jack huffed, "Send us back!"

Sam gasped at the situation.

"It works!" a tall gray haired man with a colonel's rank sporting the black uniform with the skull and crossbones insignia shouted.

The man in the suit looked up with pleading eyes as the tall colonel aimed a Lugar pistol at his head.

Instinctively, Jack opened fire to save the man and not before long a firefight erupted. The mirror was hit with a few bullet holes as Sam found cover. Daniel managed to grab the hogtied man and pull him behind to safety. As Jack, Teal'c and Sam took on a dozen black clad soldiers Daniel untied the gag on the man's mouth. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am," he replied. "Untie me."

Daniel untied his hands and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm SHIELD agent Phil Coulson." he replied. "Hydra was gonna kill me. You just saved my life. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." he told him.

Phil untied his shoes and looked for a pistol, "We need to get the Avengers."

"Who?" asked Daniel.

"The Avengers," he repeated. "That mirror is from…" he cocked his head. "I just saw you come through it."

"Yeah," he nodded.

Jack huffed, "Daniel! We're leaving!" With the mirror damaged by the bullet holes it was impossible to return at that time. He made a call to retreat.

"Where are you from?" Phil asked.

"Earth," he told him, "From another reality. We need to get out of here."

"You have a radio?" he asked.

Daniel nodded, "Walkie talkie."

"Give it," he held out a hand.

Daniel handed him his radio and watched as Phil changed the channel and then sent out Morse code.

Phil handed him back the radio, "We get the shore and we have a ride."

"Shore?" he asked.

"We're on an island." he informed.

Daniel asked, "We on Earth?"

Phil asked, "You weren't on Earth?" He then noticed the patch, "What is SG-1?"

"I take it you don't have a Gate," he sighed.

Phil had no idea what a Gate was but asked, "Can I borrow your pistol?"

With a gunfight raging around them Daniel decided they could use the help and handed him the 9mm he carried.

Phil glanced at the gun, "Nice Beretta." He then opened fire directly behind Daniel killed a Hydra agent who was about to shoot him in the back.

Daniel looked behind him and figured Phil just saved his life in return. "Thanks for that," he told him.

Phil sprang to his feet with pistol in hand, "We need to get to the surface."

Jack asked, "You know how to get us out of here?"

"I do," he told him.

"Lead the way," he shouted.

With SG-1 backing Agent Coulson he led them out of the private fortress and to the nearby shore. It was night time and visibility was limited. A large and futuristic looking helicopter dropped from the dark skies above and the loading ramp lowered from underneath. Phil led them inside the helicopter.

A redheaded woman in black leather co-piloted the bird beside a dark haired and blue eyed man. She turned around in her seat, "You see it, Phil?"

"It's there," he nodded. "These four came through it. Hydra caught me. They saved my life."

Natasha stated, "Get us out of here, Clint."

He gave a nod and closed the loading ramp. The chopper took straight up and disappeared in the darkness.

Natasha Romanoff looked at the four and asked, "Who are you?"

Jack asked, "Who are you?"

"I asked you first," she smirked back.

"I'm Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, US Air Force." he told her.

"Is the Air Force after the mirror?" she asked him.

"Nope," he shook his head. "We stumbled upon it and was gonna blow it up with it activated and now we are here."

Natasha wasn't sure she followed what he was talking about. "Do you know what the mirror does?"

Jack looked to his Major, "Sam can explain it to ya."

Natasha looked to Sam.

"It opens a doorway to other realities," she told her. "We just slipped from our reality into yours. The mirror was damaged in the firefight. I will need to repair it to send us back home."

She asked, "Where is home for you?"

"Place called Colorado Springs." she told her.

Clint stated, "That's NORAD!"

Jack grinned, "Great! You have a NORAD too!"

Natasha asked, "What do you mean from another reality?"

Sam explained, "Multi-universe reality theory states that you can have multiple realities all existing in the same place. The realities can be identical or very different. We appeared to have slipped into a reality that is different from ours. Who were those men with skull and crossbones?"

"That's Hydra," she told her.

"Are they dangerous?" she questioned.

"Very," she nodded. She spotted Teal'c and asked, "What's that thing on his forehead for?"

"It the symbol of an enslavement to a false god," he frankly stated.

"Is that…" she squinted, "burned into your head?"

"Indeed," he replied.

"You don't sound like you are from around here." she noted. "What's your nationality?"

"I am Jaffa," he reported.

Natasha had no idea what a Jaffa was much less where a Jaffa was from. "I never heard of such a nationality."

Phil asked Jack, "When you found the mirror where were you?"

"Off world," Jack admitted.

"That's why you said you were from Earth," he looked at Daniel.

"You don't have to be on the same planet to cross realities. You cross to wherever the quantum mirror brings you." Sam informed. "We were off world when found our mirror. It activated and connected to your mirror. That mirror has been damaged and is the hands of some dangerous men. This really isn't a good situation."

Phil told her, "This mirror is from another planet. It's called the Mirror of Odin here. Sounds like you know more about it than we do. I was sent in to figure out what it was and I was caught. We don't know what we are dealing with. Do you know how to repair this mirror?"

Sam pondered, "Depends on how damaged it is."

"Carter can fix it," Jack insisted. "Just help us get the mirror and we will go home and get out of your hair."

"You're name is Carter?" Phil asked and then spotted the name badge.

"I'm Major Samantha Carter," she nodded.

"Any relation to Peggy Carter?" he wondered.

She recalled, "I had a great aunt named Peggy. She was a WAC in World War Two."

Clint stated, "Our Peggy was a WAC in World War Two."

Curiously Phil asked Sam, "What happened to your aunt?"

"She married a pilot, he died during the war and she never remarried after that," she stated. "She passed away a few years back of old age."

"Ours is still alive," he informed. "Have a seat SG-1." he motioned for them to sit down.

Jack asked, "Not gonna disarm us and send us to a cell?"

"SHIELD could use you," he figured. "We need to get that mirror back and you need to go home. I think maybe we can make a deal."

"Which is?" he asked.

"You join SHIELD and help us get the mirror. We will help you return." he suggested.

"What is SHIELD?" asked Jack.

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate," he told him.

Jack huffed, "What? What do you people do?"

"We protect Earth from alien invasions and other dangers." he smiled. "What does SG-1 stand for?"

"Star Gate One," he told him. "I like ours better."

"You have a SHIELD?" he asked confused.

"We do," he gave a nod. "It's called the SGC…Star Gate Command…Easy and simple to remember."

Phil stated, "I'll have to remember that." He smiled at his new find. He instantly liked Jack and his crankiness. He found Sam to be very smart and attractive. Daniel was helpful and Teal'c seemed strong and steady. Phil was a very good judge of character and he had a very good feeling about SG-1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SHIELD Special Agent and Deputy Director Philip Coulson had determined rather early that he needed to keep SG-1 a secret even in SHIELD. He couldn't risk a Hydra spy finding out about the team coming through the mirror or that Major Carter could possibly repair the damaged mirror. He decided to keep that information between himself, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. He instructed SG-1 to keep their military gear hidden as he helped them set up a new life in the new reality.

They were each given an apartment in the same apartment building. They were each given a SHIELD identification card and state issued driver's license. They were given jobs working for SHIELD and required to don a new uniform: A black suit and tie.

Jack stood before the mirror in the apartment that Phil had secured for him. He wore the black suit with black tie over a white dress shirt. He made faces in the mirror for he didn't really like the look. "I look like a goon," he miffed. He gathered his wallet and side arm from bedside table. He tucked the pistol in the shoulder holster under his jacket. He then placed on a pair of sunglass. He stared at himself once more and kidded, "Bond…James Bond." He laughed to himself at the joke and took the glasses back off. He then turned and left the bedroom. He walked through the simple furnished apartment and out the door into the hallway forgetting to lock his door once more.

He found Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all wearing suits and waiting by the elevator of the building. Sam sported high heels and slacks with a man's tie but otherwise looked just as much as a goon as Teal'c and Daniel. To cover the emblem on his head, Teal'c sported a black felt fedora hat thus ensuring the goon-squad look for all. Jack walked up to them and stated, "We look like a bunch of spooks."

"You look good in a suit, Jack." Daniel told him.

Sam added, "Teal'c looks cool in that hat."

Jack insisted, "We look like a bunch of goons."

The elevator door slid open and they walked inside. As they started down Daniel asked, "Anyone ever hear of this Tony Stark guy before?"

"Nope," Sam shook her head.

Jack stated, "He's some kind of Arms supplier for the government from what I was told."

Daniel asked, "Anyone have any idea what the Avenger Initiative is?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "Phil said he will tell us in the car on the way to meet Stark. The guy is part of it apparently."

Sam noted, "It's amazing how much alike our realities are and yet so different at the same time. They don't seem to have any Gate or space program and yet they have had contact with the Asgard. I wonder what their Thor is like."

"Probably a lot like ours, Carter." Jack assumed.

The elevator came to a halt and the door slid open. Phil was waiting them in the lobby of the building. He smiled at his new team, "Morning! You all look great." He stood holding a styrofoam cup of hot coffee in hand.

Jack stepped off the elevator and took the cup out of his hand. He smelled it, "What ya got here, Coulson?"

"My coffee," he told him unsure what Jack was doing.

Jack took a sip and debated the taste, "Not bad. Better than some of the coffee I've had."

"I got it from a donut shop around the corner," he told him a bit baffled by Jack's sense of humor.

He handed him back his coffee, "You have donuts! Let's go!" He walked by him feeling rather hungry.

Phil looked on baffled at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam smiled, "Coffee smells good." She casually walked by him.

Phil stated to Daniel and Teal'c, "He just took a sip of my coffee."

Daniel nodded, "That's Jack for ya. If you had a donut he would take a bit out of it." He patted his shoulder as he walked by, "Means Jack likes ya."

"Oh," he stood perplexed.

Teal'c also liked Phil for he was the average man and not some rich elitist. He smiled, "Indeed."

 **Stark Tower**

Tony Stark stood in jeans and a t-shirt in the middle of the penthouse of _Stark Tower_. Present was Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Thor and Captain Steve Rogers. They had been asked to gather for the briefing on Odin's Mirror.

Thor asked Clint and Natasha, "Are you sure Odin's Mirror was damaged?"

Clint reported, "There was a firefight and a few bullets stuck it. Our men barely got out."

Tony shook his head, "Well…SHIELD should have sent in the Avengers to get this mirror to begin with. I mean, it's Asgard and well…Thor…" he motioned. "He's one of us…"

Natasha stated, "We didn't intend to extract the mirror, just locate and gather intel on it."

"Same thing," Tony huffed.

Steve asked, "What does this mirror do?"

Thor stated, "According to legend it has great power and can be used to open doorways to other dimensions and worlds."

Clint suggested, "Like another reality?"

Thor shrugged, "I suppose. I'm not that familiar with the technology."

"Where did this mirror come from?" Steve asked.

Thor shrugged, "No one knows."

"So we are trying to find a mirror that can open doors to other worlds and we have no idea who made it, where it is from and Hydra has it and it's got a bullet hole in it. Is that right?" he asked. The whole notion sounded ridiculous to Steve.

"Appears so," Thor stated. "My brother wants to the mirror for the power. Once we find it I must return it to Asgard for safe keeping."

"But wasn't it on Asgard when your brother stole it?" asked Tony.

"Yes," he nodded.

Tony told him, "I don't think Asgard can really secure it."

Thor gave him a look of displeasure.

"No offense but Loki already stole it once," he countered.

Steve stated, "We need to destroy it! It's a danger to our world. If it can be damaged then it can be destroyed."

Natasha shook her head, "Destruction of the mirror is not an option."

"Why not?" he asked her.

"It's just not," she insisted.

The elevator of Trump tower opened and Phil Coulson walked off leading SG-1 disguised as SHIELD agents. Jack never felt more like a goon than that moment as he walked into a Penthouse of a billionaire playboy.

Phil smiled, "Mr. Stark!"

Tony looked at Phil and his entourage. He had no idea who SG-1 were nor they from another reality and needed to get mirror to get back home. He assumed they were simply more spies. He gave a sigh unenthused. "Phil," he smirked at him. "I see you brought some friends."

"Yes," he smiled and started to introduce SG-1. "These are special agents with SHIELD who are to help locate, retrieve and repair the mirror. This is Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Samantha Carter and Teal'c Smith." He then told SG-1, "This is Tony Stark, that man is Captain Steve Rodgers, you know Clint and Natasha and that man is Thor of the Asgard."

Jack blinked and looked upon the hulk of a man with long blonde hair and a beard. His muscles budged and he was dressed like a gladiator. He wasn't his Thor in any means. "You're Thor?" he gasped shocked.

"I am," he nodded. He cocked his head as he noticed Jack seemed disappointed in his expression.

Jack turned and whispered to Daniel, "He doesn't look anything like our Thor."

"I'm sure he's just as smart," Daniel whispered back for they figured they would use Thor's help with technical issues.

Sam asked Thor, "You know how the mirror works and can help with repairs?"

"I don't know how it works," he shook his head.

Sam gave a heavy sigh and muttered, "I like my Thor better."

Thor stated, "My brother Loki had stolen the mirror from Asgard and brought it to your planet and recruited Hydra to help him harness its power. We must stop him. I assume you have something to add to this mission."

"I really like my Thor better," she muttered to herself.

Daniel spoke up, "I'm an archeologist and linguist. I speak over twenty eight languages. Sam is an astrophysicist. She specializes in quantum mechanics. Jack is former Special Forces and so is Teal'c. Is that good enough for you?"

Thor looked at Tony displeased and crossed his arms. "Sounds like you will do," Thor figured.

Daniel asked, "Why do you have a Hammer on the table?" he spotted Thor's large square hammer sitting before them.

Tony figured he would have some fun and smirked, "Pick it up!"

"Pick it up?" Daniel asked.

"Go ahead," he motioned figuring Daniel would find that no being but Thor could pick up the hammer.

Daniel reached down and the Hammer lifted in his hand. He added, "I thought it would weigh more."

Phil stood wide-eyed along with the Avengers.

Daniel placed the hammer back down. "So why do you have a hammer sitting on a coffee table?" he pondered.

Tony stated, "That hammer belongs to Thor. Only he can pick it up."

"Only a leader with pure intentions can lift that hammer," Thor instructed.

"Really?" asked Jack. He bent down and grabbed the hammer. It lifted for him as well. "You sure about that?" he asked looking at it. He spoke to Daniel, "It feels lighter than it looks." He handed it off to Teal'c who also held the hammer.

"Indeed," Teal'c noted and then handed it to Sam who held the Hammer with ease.

She placed it back down and agreed, "It's not very heavy."

Clint rubbed the side of his head as he figured the fact that they came through the mirror somehow exempted them from the rule of the hammer. He wasn't sure how long they could keep the secret.

Tony reached down and grabbed the hammer figuring maybe Thor had played a trick and brought a copy of his hammer. He tugged and wrenched trying to lift it. He looked at SG-1 and then back at the hammer. He tried once more but it still would not budge. "How did you guys do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" asked Jack.

"SHIELD got some weird device that can overcome Thor's Hammer now?" he accused.

Clint went with the notion, "Yes! That's it! SHIELD is testing out an anti-hammer device and these agents are the test subjects."

Steve pondered, "Wouldn't the hammer be the test subject?"

"You know what I mean," he barked.

The Avengers bought the excuse but Steve noticed Clint was more tense than normal. Steve stated, "You guys obviously have some tricks up your sleeves."

Jack smiled, "Just a few." He looked around the penthouse, "Nice digs, Stark. Place is kind of cool…Little on the rich side."

"What were you in the military?" he asked him.

"I was a colonel," he stated still looking about, "I like the bar."

"Thanks," Tony replied. He walked to the bar and started to make himself a drink for after seeing SG-1 lift Thor's hammer he began to wonder about his mental health. He offered, "Can I get ya anything Colonel?"

"What ya got?" Jack asked.

Tony rattled off, "Scotch, whisky, wine of every vintage, beer…"

Jack interrupted, "Beer sounds good."

Daniel stated, "It's morning, Jack!"

"I had a coffee and donut on the way," he argued.

Clint and Natasha looked at Phil who sighed and stated, "He ate in my car."

Jack told him, "So did you! I even bought you your donut." He walked to the bar anticipating what a rich man's beer would be. He found a bottle of cheap beer sitting on the bar and asked, "What is this, Stark?"

"Beer," he told him.

"Genesee Cream Ale is not beer," he told him. "You got any real beer?"

He placed a Canadian made beer on the bar, "Better?"

"Better," he agreed and retrieved the bottle. "What ya do? Save the cheap stuff for guest."

Tony smirked, "Just SHIELD."

"I'm only temporary," he assured him.

"Oh," he found that assertion interesting.

Clint sat shaking his head. He whispered to Natasha, "The Colonel is gonna push this."

"I'll say," she agreed.

Steve heard the whispering and wondered just what they knew. He cocked his head in thought as he looked upon Jack and how he didn't act like a SHIELD agent. Matter of fact he acted more like military to his estimation. He decided to keep an open mind about Jack before making a judgment. He watched as Jack took a swig of beer and placed the bottle back on the counter.

"Not bad, Stark." he told him and left the rest.

"Not gonna finish your beer, Colonel?" Tony asked amused.

"Well, it's morning." he shrugged. He looked about, "So campers, any idea on where the mirror is?"

"Hydra has it," Thor told him.

Natasha stated, "They moved it since the encounter. We're not sure where it is right now."

"Let's find it," Jack told her.

Tony asked, "What the rush Colonel?"

"No rush," Jack stated as he didn't want to seem too eager to get back home but in reality he wanted to go back home.

Natasha assured him, "We will find and retrieve the mirror so Dr. Carter can fix it."

"Fix it!" Tony shook his head. "We need to destroy it. Not fix it."

Jack offered, "How about you destroy it after we fix it?"

Tony grew suspicious of the intent, "Why?"

"No reason," Jack told him.

Tony figured Jack was still military and placed in SHIELD to get the mirror to use as a weapon. He became suspicious of the intent upon Jack's insistence that they fix the mirror. In his mind the best course of action was to destroy the mirror. The only reason a military man would want to fix it is to weaponize it and thus Tony assumed that he figured out Jack's true purpose. Tony looked at his friends for equally suspicious looks.

Steve told them, "If you plan on making Odin's Mirror into some sort of new weapon I will warn you now…Don't."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just help us get the mirror. Think ya can do that?"

"Maybe," Steve told him.

Phil assured the Avengers, "SHIELD has no intentions of trying to make the mirror into a weapon. We want to retrieve it, fix it and study it."

"Why fix it if you are just gonna study it?" Tony asked.

Phil couldn't answer and replied, "We just need to get the mirror."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki of the Asgard marched to the bunker that housed the mirror. He snorted to the Hydra Guards, "Leave me!"

The guards quickly left the room.

Loki then looked upon the broken mirror as he stood in his traditional Asgard dress. His long black hair fractured in the reflection near the bullet hole. He clenched his fist tight as he pondered how to fix the mirror. A black mist swirled about and formed a cone that materialized into a mass without a face. It stood behind him and stated, "The ones who were allowed to come through the mirror are SG-1. You must destroy them."

"The mirror is shattered, Anubis." he barked back.

Anubis stated, "The woman, Carter can repair it. Then we use it to open the door between your reality and mine. We combine our talents and our realities into one. We shall rule the newly created universe as Goa'uld and Asgard."

"I am a king and a god," he declared.

"And you shall rule all of Asgard," he promised. "You will never be a god unless I ascend you and to gain that you must continue on your path, Loki." Anubis told him.

Loki asked, "Why do I detect such fear of this…SG-1?"

"They are more dangerous than the Avengers." he insisted.

"They are mere humans," he snorted.

Anubis instructed, "Do not underestimate them. O'Neill will be the death of you." he warned.

"He is a mere mortal," he countered.

"Yes," he agreed. "But do not underestimate them. Unlike your brother, Thor…SG-1 will destroy you. Once we obtain the tesseract and combine the power of the mirror our realities become one and we become the true gods."

"Yes," he nodded dreaming of his day as the ruler of Earth. "I want Earth and Asgard under my rule."

"You will have much more," he assured him.

 **Meanwhile**

Captain Steve Rodgers was suspicious of the new SHIELD agents and their intent on what they would do with the mirror. He decided to follow them the rest of the day. They stayed with Phil that day and he appeared to be giving them a tour.

Phil had Clint fly them up into the skies in a helicopter and land on one of the Hover Carriers. He cheered as they walked off the back of the chopper, "You guys have anything like this?"

Jack looked about rather impressed, "No! We don't."

Phil grinned happy that impressed Jack. "I thought you would like it, Colonel."

"We have the _Prometheus_ ," he told him.

"What kind of ship is it?" he wondered. His mind swirled with possibilities.

Jack smirked, "Space ship!"

"Space ship?" he asked with a wince. "Like deep space travel?"

"Hyper drive," he nodded.

"How did you get that technology?" he wondered.

Jack replied, "Asgard! Our Asgard don't look like yours. They are more advanced and shared their technology with us."

"What are your Asgard like?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"Kind of yay tall," he held his hand at belly button level, "gray and big eyes and heads. Naked!"

"You're kidding," he gasped.

Jack replied, "Nope." He looked about, "Flying aircraft carriers are cool through."

Phil led them onto the bridge. SHIELD agents in uniforms were about the bridge working like a military crew. The commanding officer of the bridge walked towards him.

Maria Hill wore a blue formfitting uniform and had her long dark hair placed up as if in military regulations. She greeted Phil, "Glad to see you up and about again, Phil. I see you have some new agents." She found Phil giving new agents a personal tour rather odd.

"They are new," was all he would say.

"Nick wants to see you," she told him.

"Okay," he gave a nod. "This way," he motioned for SG-1 to follow.

"Nick?" Jack whispered to Phil.

"My boss," he whispered back.

"Does he know about us?" he asked.

"Nope," he shook his head. He led his new friends into Nick Fury's office.

Nick Fury sat at his desk in a long black leather trench coat and had a patch over his eye. He looked up at Phil surprised to see the four new faces. "Phil…What is going on?" he demanded. "Who are these new agents you hired without vetting." He looked at the faces and waited for worst possible thing to happen.

Phil stated, "Well…I can explain. They are called SG-1."

"SG what?" he asked unsure.

Jack stated clearly, "SG-1."

"And just what the hell is that?" he asked not amused.

Phil told them, "They are a military unit that came through the mirror when I was captured and saved my life. They are from another reality."

"Say what?" he asked nearly in shock.

"The mirror activated and they came through." Phil told him. "I was captured and about to be executed when they came through. The timing was impeccable." He then stated, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill and his team…SG-1. Since they are from another reality I thought I would take the liberty is giving them a place to stay here until we can get the mirror and send them back home."

"Let me get this straight," Nick started annoyed. "These four standing in my officer right now are from another reality and you are trying to get Odin's Mirror to send them back home."

Jack mentioned, "I see you do have a version of George Hammond here."

"Excuse me!" he huffed.

"General George Hammond," he corrected. "He's gets the same look on his face when I screw up like Phil here."

Nick looked furiously at Jack, "You some kind of joker?"

Jack pinched two fingers together, "Little bit."

"You're a Colonel is what branch of the military?" he huffed.

"Air Force," he told him.

Nick asked Phil, "Have you run any background checks on this joker?" His mind reeled as how Phil seemed to be less than adequate at his duties.

"I have," he informed. "I ran traces on all four. Major Carter explained to me earlier that if you go to another reality and find yourself you will suffer something called 'cascade failure' and die. So, I looked to see if we had versions of Colonel O'Neill and his team here. I found our version of Colonel O'Neill died in Iraq of a massive head injury ten years ago. He left behind a family. Our version of Major Carter died as a teenager with her mother in a car accident. Our version of Dr. Jackson committed suicide upon being ostracized and disgraced by his peers and lost his job after promoting his Ancient Alien theory. I cannot find anything on Teal'c for he is Jaffa and from another planet but Major Carter informed me that cascade failure would have occurred if his alternate version was alive."

Nick looked at Teal'c sporting the hat. He ordered, "Take that hat off."

Teal'c complied and Nick spotted the emblem on his forehead. "You are from another planet?" he asked.

"Indeed," he confirmed.

"What's that thing on your forehead for?" he asked.

Phil tried to explain, "In their reality the Jaffa were enslaved to a symbiont race called the Goa'uld. They have a god complex going."

"Another alien with another god complex?" he huffed.

Jack grinned at Nick, "I like you!" He motioned towards Phil, "And Phil here is a gem. He's kind of like our Walter."

"Walter?" Nick asked confused.

"He's our Gate guy." Jack nodded with a smile.

"Gate?" Nick asked.

Phil informed, "It took some time searching but I did find that we have one in a warehouse. It was discovered in 1928 by Professor Langford. His teenage daughter died after being stung by scorpion at the site. The Gate is a large ring that apparently can create a wormhole to other plants. In their reality it's the center piece of a secret program and SG-1 works in that program."

Jack asked, "You found the Gate, Phil?"

He nodded, "Took some searching."

"Catherine died as a teen on the dig," Daniel pondered. "She wouldn't have been there to tell my alternate his was right on his theories. So," he looked at Jack and stated, "I was the one who killed myself in this reality."

"Hey," Jack huffed. "I died ten years ago." He asked Phil, "My kid is alive? He died in an accident in my reality."

"Your son is in the Air Force," he nodded. "Captain Charles O'Neill."

Jack wondered, "Can I meet him? I just want to see him."

"SHIELD works closely with the military," Phil informed. "I'm sure I can arrange it."

Nick stated, "Get this Gate out of storage. I want to see this thing for myself."

"Yes sir," he gave a nod.

SG-1 all traded glances. With a Gate and possible program they could find another mirror and perhaps return home without needed Odin's Mirror. It was glimmer of hope for the stranded team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Arlington National Cemetery**

The young man sported green battle dress uniform and made his way down the rows of headstones searching for the right one. His had dark brown eyes and brown hair under a field cap. His sported a rank of Captain and grasped a flag in his hand. He came to the grave of his father and stood before. He squatted to the ground and planted the flag on the grave. He gently touched the headstone and closed his eyes in silent pray.

"Love you Dad," he softly spoke. He then stood back up and gave a salute to the grave.

He didn't notice the figure under the nearby tree watching him. He started on his way to where he came from. The figure started to follow him. As the young captain got closer to the street he noticed he was being followed. He wasn't sure why he was being followed but he didn't like it. He rounded the corner of the nearby building and waited just out of sight.

He grabbed the figure as he rounded the corner of the building and pinned him against the wall. "Why are you following me?" He huffed and then got a good look at the face of the well dress man. It was his father's face.

"It's me, Charlie." Jack told him with his hands up.

Charlie stood baffled, "Dad?"

He nodded, "It's me."

He released the grip, "How? You died!"

"So did you," he sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"I'm listening," he replied still in shock.

"I'm not sure how to explain this so you will understand. There is someone who can explain it to you. You have some time?" he wondered.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Come with me," he told him. Jack never felt more like a creep than that moment. He was just creeping around and spying on people. He would feel less like a creep is he could wear is BDU's and do the same. The black suit just made him feel…Creepy. He led Charlie down to a waiting black car.

Phil sat behind the wheel and Jack opened the door for him to get in the backseat.

Charlie looked inside and found Sam Carter waiting also sporting the black suit apparel. He got in the back of the car and Jack slid down beside him and closed the door. Phil then started down the road.

Charlie sat between Jack and Sam and asked, "So…How did you survive Iraq, Dad?"

"I didn't," he told him.

Sam spoke up, "You are about to be debriefed on highly classified information. You cannot tell a soul this. Your father, myself and two others have to come to your reality from another reality…"

Charlie asked, "Multi-universe theory?"

Sam perked up, "You've heard of it."

He gave a nod, "I'm studying advanced physics."

It soon became apparent to Sam that Charlie was much smarter than she assumed. "What do you know about quantum physics?"

"Particle displacement?" he asked.

She nodded as a huge grin crept across her face.

"After I get my PhD, I plan on continuing into that area," he confessed.

"PhD?" Sam cheered. "You're going for a PhD?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Jack asked, "Whatever happened to baseball and cartoons?"

"I like baseball," he told him. "I outgrew the cartoons."

Jack pouted, "Huh."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well," Sam started. "You're father and I came here from another reality using something called Odin's Mirror. The Asgard had possession of it and Loki got it and brought it to Earth."

Charlie asked, "Thor and the Asgard are back?"

"Thor being the big guy with the beard and lots of hair?" asked Jack.

"Who else?" he asked.

"You would like our Thor better," he miffed.

"Thor helped stop an alien invasion," he told him. "He's one of the Avengers."

Jack wondered, "How do you feel about those dudes?"

"They are the Avengers," he shrugged. "When all else fails they get called in."

Jack confessed, "They seem kind of flashy to me."

"They are," he had to agreed. "So you are my father from another reality?" he clarified.

"Yes," he nodded. "Me and my team are trapped in your reality."

"Tell me how this mirror works." he stated.

"It uses partial displacement to make a doorway to alternate realities." Sam told him. "The people who made the mirror were highly advanced and when their civilization collapsed artifacts were left behind. They were called the Ancients. They had technology light-years ahead of us. The mirror that we accessed was damaged in this reality. It's also in Loki's hands and we don't have it. It's not working right now and needs repair. I'm not sure I can repair it even if we get the mirror back but the Ancients usually make than one of something and we might be able to find another mirror."

"How would you do that?" he asked. "It's from Asgard."

"We might have another option," was she would say. "How do you feel about working with SHIELD for a while?"

"SHIELD?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I'm not joining SHIELD. I'll work with them if I have to but I'm not joining those spooks." he determined. He looked at Jack, "I'm shocked you actually joined them."

"I didn't," he assured. "They are just helping keep me and my team a secret from these dudes called Hydra."

"Hydra's back?" he winced.

"Heard of them?" he asked.

Charlie nodded, "A bunch of cult Nazis who want to rule the world."

Jack stated, "There did look kind of creepy. Loki and Hydra are working together. Not sure what the end goal is yet."

Charlie told him, "Whatever it is…It's not good."

 **Meanwhile**

Captain Steve Rodgers had followed SG-1 the whole day prior. He decided to do some snooping around to see what he could find on them in the apartments they received. He went to the first door and found it was locked. He went to Sam's door and that locked as well. He got to Jack's door and found it opened up for the man never locked his door.

Steve cocked his head, "He leaves it unlocked. No one does that anymore." he walked into the apartment and started to look about. Everything seemed very generic to him. He noticed a lack of family photos or personalization. He went to the closet in the bedroom and opened the door. He found a number of black suits. Something caught his eye from way in the back. He pulled out the hangar and found a set of green battle dress uniform with a rank of colonel and a patch that said SG-1 on the sleeve. He then found field gear on the floor of the closet. He also found a tactical vest and radio. He discovered an MRE, batteries, first aid kit, water canteen and a rifle and sidearm with ammunition. He cocked his head in thought.

"How come he had everything for battle in his closet?" he dug through and found a military issued wallet and dog tags. He took note of the serial number. He opened the wallet and found a driver's license for Colorado; a military ID and a picture of a small boy. On the back it read, "Charlie 4th grade." He studied the photo, "A child's school picture." He then placed everything back the way he found it and closed the door.

He snuck out of the apartment and went to the next door. This time he picked the lock and got entry. Once more he found a bare minimum apartment that lacked any personalization. He went to the bedroom and found another closet filled black suits. He dug through and found a green battle dress uniform on a hangar as well. He lifted up the uniform. He found Daniel's name badge but no rank insignia indicating Daniel was not an officer or enlisted. He found another patch for SG-1 and another tactical vest. He found more of the same field gear with batteries, flashlights, food, water and a radio. He found a rifle and sidearm along with ammunitions and a first aid kit. He then dug through and discovered a hand written notebook that was highly detailed. He started to look through the notes.

"Ancients?" he asked unsure. "Star Gate?" he spotted the drawings and dialing addresses. He flipped through further, "Furlings! Nox! Asgard! Hmm…" he pondered what he found. "Goa'uld? Deceased: Ra, Apophis, Hathor…Anubis…" he wondered, "What is all this? He then continued to go through the notes, "Replicators? Looks like bugs," he noted. He closed up the book and decided to he needed to take that with him to study. He then found Daniel's wallet. He opened it to discover and military contractor's ID card, a Colorado driver's license, some cash. He noticed a lack of dog tags. He placed the items back and closed the door. He walked out of the apartment and onto the next apartment picking that lock as well.

Steve entered Teal'c apartment and noticed a lack of any personal touches as well. He went right for the closet and found the uniform in the back. He found the same field gear and weapons. He then found the wallet and Colorado driver's license and military ID card. He found a picture of the four standing in uniform before a US flag. He flipped it over, "SG-1 commencement photo." He tucked the photo back and figured Teal'c was also a contract worker. He replaced everything and went to one more closet in Sam's apartment. Once again he noticed a lack of anything personal in plain view. He went right for her closet and found her uniform as well with the same patch and a Major's rank. He found her dog tags and took down the number. He also discovered a laptop computer, extra drives and a tool kit for computer repairs. He then found her wallet and another Colorado driver's license. He found her military ID and pocket size photos of a small girl with long curly strawberry hair. He read the back, "Cassie Frasier, first year here." he found that statement rather odd. "First year here?" he replaced the items and covered up any evidence of his snooping and left the building. His mind swirled trying to put the information together as he walked down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton stood beside Phil Coulson and SG-1 in the warehouse as they removed the crate from the Star Gate. As the large wooden box was disassembled the stone Gate stood looming before them.

"Wow," Phil gasped upon seeing it for the first time.

Daniel squinted, "Some of the addresses are different." He walked closer to the inner ring with Sam right behind him.

"The constellations are different in this universe," Sam figured.

"That makes sense since the Asgard here are nothing like our Asgard." he agreed.

Natasha stood gaping, "You have actually got that thing to work in your world?"

"Yup," Daniel nodded. "Only thing is your universe has different configurations from ours. Some of these symbols are unknown to us."

Jack asked, "They have a DHD by any chance?"

"Don't see one," he shook his head peering about.

"None was listed," Sam recalled. "We have to figure out the addresses for a whole new universe."

Jack asked, "Will that take long?"

She looked back over her shoulder and smirked, "It could! We will need to set up this Gate and figured out the configurations. Then we have to establish what is out there and if any of races match up. Hopefully, we can find a few friends."

Jack gave a heavy sigh, "This is gonna be work."

Daniel replied, "We are stuck here, Jack. We have two choices: Either we go after a damaged mirror that we might not even be able to repair or we go off world and see if we can find another way home."

"I'll take off world," he placed his chances. He looked at Phil, "Where are you guys gonna put the Gate? I suggest a bunker of some type."

"Where do you have it in your world?" he wondered.

"Cheyenne Mountain," he told him.

"NORAD?" he asked thinking of the possibility.

"It will be safe there," Jack told him.

Natasha looked at Clint and then at the Gate, "If I and Clint were to become a part of this new program we would have to move to Colorado."

"It helps," Jack told her. He asked Phil, "Who will be in charge of your Gate program?"

Phil smiled, "I am."

Jack and SG-1 traded glances. He then asked, "Not Furious Fury?"

"He's running SHIELD," he told him. He tried to keep a straight face but found Jack's tease funny.

Clint shook his head and told Jack, "You must be a trip to work with."

"I can be," he admitted.

Sam stated as she gazed upon the Gate, "I wonder if I can rig the Gate to send us home?"

Clint asked her, "What do you mean?"

"The Gate also displaces particles when it creates the wormhole. I know we have a Gate in my reality and if I can get the wormholes to connect…" she threw Jack, Daniel and Teal'c a grin. "We can go home."

Jack cheered, "I knew that big brain of yours would kick in sometime."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks sir."

Daniel pondered, "We might be able to do that. We traveled through time once using the Gate. Why not travel to an alternate reality?"

Clint held up a hand, "Wait! You just said you traveled through time."

Sam nodded, "A wormhole through a solar flare can do that."

"Nice hazard to know about," he admitted.

Natasha stood beside him, "You want in on the Gate Program?" She knew by Clint's expression he wanted to be in the new program.

"Don't you?" he asked knowing.

She wondered, "Should we bring in some of the Avengers on this?"

"Like who?" Clint asked. "Banning? Captain Rodgers? Tony Stark?"

Jack miffed, "Not Stark!"

Amused he asked, "Why not?"

He pointed to himself, "One smart ass is enough."

"I couldn't agree more, Jack." Daniel smirked.

Jack snorted, "I stand corrected. We have two smart asses."

Sam had to admit, "We could use Stark. He's brilliant and we would need a computer system to control the Gate and install an iris." She then winced, "I'm not sure who is worse to be honest: Rodney McKay or Tony Stark." She looked at Jack and Daniel.

Jack told her, "McKay is worse."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause he's always hitting on you," he recalled.

"You had a problem with that?" she asked amused. She had no idea Jack was upset.

He admitted, "Didn't exactly float my boat."

Phil asked, "Would you like me to see if we have a Rodney McKay to recruit?"

"No!" Jack, Sam and Daniel spoke at once.

Phil looked at Teal'c who simply looked displeased.

"Guess not," he figured.

 **Meanwhile**

Captain Rodgers had spent the day at the library going over the Egyptian gods and mythology. He pondered how the notebook and the myths were connected. He took the notebook and headed to Stark Tower for a meeting with Tony and Thor.

As Steve walked off the elevator he found Dr. Bruce Banner on hand and chatting with Tony and Thor. He was told about the mirror, the strange team of agents and how Natasha and Clint seemed to be siding with the strangers.

"Odin's Mirror," Bruce pondered. "You think they are somehow connected to this mirror that Loki stole?"

"These four are not your average SHIELD spooks," Tony told him. "And the leader, apparently a former Colonel, is a real pain in the ass."

"All four could lift my hammer," Thor added. "I have no explanation for that feat."

"I think I might have something," Steve told them walking towards them. He held up Daniel's notebook. "I took the liberty of finding out where Colonel O'Neill and his team live. SHIELD provided them with apartments. I did some digging around and found some very interesting stuff."

Tony asked, "What ya find?"

"I don't think they are really SHIELD," he started. "I think we are looking at some kind of top secret military operation. I found in each of their closets uniforms…Battle dress uniforms complete with field gear and weapons. They each have a driver's license for Colorado. They each had military ID for the US Air Force and each uniform had a patch with 'SG-1' on it."

"S.G. One?" asked Tony.

"SG and a number one." he nodded. "The apartments are furnished with just the basics. No pictures of families, friends…Nothing like that. Each is furnished exactly the same and they have a number of the same suits. It's like it was assigned to them. Two are actual military…Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Dr. Jackson and Teal'c Smith are contractors." He waved the book, "I found this in Dr. Jackson's belongings. Thor, he references things in here that I never heard of before."

"Such as?" Thor asked.

"The Goa'uld," he stated.

Thor looked surprised, "The Goa'uld! They are a symbiotic race that my father banished to their home world eons ago. They attempted to take Asgardians against their will and control them."

"According to this notebook a number of them are dead," he informed.

Thor shrugged, "No tragic loss." He seemed to hold contempt for the Goa'uld though they were not a threat.

"Okay," Steve went onto the next question, "He makes notes about other races…The Nox!"

Thor cocked an eyebrow, "A race that died out eons ago."

"How about the Furlings?" he asked.

"The Furlings!" he stated surprised. "At one time the Asgard and the Furlings were great allies but they have gone into isolation."

"The Ancients," he stated next on the list.

"I am not sure who he speaks of," Thor admitted.

"How about something called a Star Gate?" he asked.

Thor's eyes grew wide, "That is forbidden! My father has forbid its use during the great plague. It was housed with the mirror on Asgard."

Tony asked, "What is it and why is it forbidden?"

"I do not know who made it. It's a large ring that can create a primitive portal through space and connect to other planets. It allowed for the spread of a great plague and has been forbidden ever since. Asgardians do not travel beyond the realms of the Asgard unless it is absolutely necessary."

Tony asked, "You think SHIELD might have one of these Star Gates?"

"More like the military," Steve figured. "I found full military gear and ID."

"But why have that in an apartment?" asked Tony. "They would keep that stuff on base."

"I'm not sure," he admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony Stark decided to confront SG-1 and his friends from SHIELD. He had the gear and uniforms that Steve found taken out of the apartments and brought to Stark Tower. One way of another he was getting to bottom of it. He then invited Natasha, Clint, Phil and the SG-1 for dinner in his penthouse.

As he set up the dinner his girlfriend, Pepper Potts walked into the penthouse sporting a short peach dress and spotted four large boxes with the uniforms and gear sitting a table. "Tony," she paused before the table.

He looked back as he set the dinner table by the large window, "Having dinner with us tonight."

"What's all this?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know," he told her.

Thor, Steve and Bruce stepped off the elevator next with the food Tony had them retrieve. Steve stated, "I think we got everything! Oh, hi Pepper. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Steve." she told him. "What is going on?"

Tony spoke up, "Apparently, SHIELD has some top secret military team that has a Star Gate."

She stood flabbergasted, "A what?"

"A thing that makes a porthole to other planets," he then clarified, "a wormhole!"

"Should I come back at another time?" she asked concerned.

"Stay," he smiled. "I want you to hear whatever lame excuse they come up with." Tony felt betrayed that SHIELD would find a wormhole making device and not tell him and not ask for his input. Surely, he was one of the most brilliant inventors and yet they seemed to have not only ignored him but actively deceived him.

Pepper stood beside herself unsure if she should stay or leave at that point. The elevator door slid open to reveal Phil and his friends. He led them off and into the penthouse. He was about to great Tony when he spotted the four boxes before them. He then winced.

Clint looked upon the scene and took a breath, "That's not good."

Tony glared at him, "Oh' this is great! See, I even ordered Kentucky Fried Chicken for our dinner party. Nothing like a little birdie to tell me what is going on."

SG-1 found their belonging in the boxes before them. Jack looked at the Avengers, "You guys broke into our apartments and got our stuff?"

Steve crossed his arms, "You left your door unlocked…Colonel."

Daniel found his notebook lying on top in the box. He picked it up and looked at the men, "I take it you went through this."

Thor stated, "You have races listed in that book that the Asgard has not had contact with in eons. How did you make contact?"

Tony interrupted and sneered, "Let me guess. Something called a Star Gate." He held up one of the uniforms and revealed the patch, "This for Star Gate One?"

Jack told him, "Yup."

He threw the uniform down in the box, "When was SHIELD and the Air Force gonna tell us about this Star Gate? Here we are risking our lives and what…you guys got some secret space program we don't know about."

Phil held up a hand, "It's not that."

Tony barked, "I gave you my inventions. I gave you my suit, my sweat, my tears and my blood."

"Let me explain," Phil stated. "I wanted to tell you immediately but I had to keep SG-1 a secret. Most of SHIELD doesn't know who they are."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

Clint stated, "The Colonel and his team came here through the mirror. They are from another reality. Right as Hyrda was gonna kill Phil they came through and save his life. The mirror was damaged in the firefight. They have the Gate in their reality and they just helped us find ours sitting in a warehouse for the last eighty some years. We don't have a secret space program. They have one. They are helping us start ours."

The Avengers all looked at one another baffled.

Clint stated, "Thor…They could pick up your hammer. Maybe the reason they could do that is because they are from another reality. Thus, the rules do not apply to them."

Thor stood pondering the notion, "Another reality! You came here from Odin's Mirror?"

"We call it the Quantum Mirror," Sam informed. "The reason we accepted your dinner invitation Mr. Stark is because we came to invite you to help us set up your Gate. It needs a computer to work."

"Really?" he perked up.

"Where is this Gate, Major?" asked Steve.

Sam replied, "It's on its way to Colorado Springs. Our program has been running for a number of years and we found the Cheyenne Mountain facility was safe place to run the program out of. Phil agreed and is having it shipped there. Your program will be run by Phil. We will be there as consultants. I think the Avengers should be part of the program."

Steve figured, "You came through Odin's Mirror and saved Phil from Hydra. In return SHIELD set you guys up with an apartment and jobs because Loki has the mirror and it's damaged. That's why you wanted to get the mirror back and fix it. So you could go home."

Jack told him, "You're smarter than you look, Rodgers."

Steve gave a peeved look.

Tony asked, "If you guys are all from another reality then is there another version of you here?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "The version of me in your reality died in a car accident as a teenager. Your version of Daniel died years ago. Your version of Colonel O'Neill died from a head injury in Iraq. We don't know what became of the alternate for Teal'c. He's Jaffa and not from Earth."

Tony asked Thor, "Know any Jaffa?"

"They are humans like you. They live in peace under my father's protection on one of the realms."

Jack pondered, "How long can one of your Jaffa live?"

"Average human life span," he told them.

Jack thought, "You died years ago of old age, T."

"Not sure I follow," Thor admitted.

Sam explained, "The Jaffa in our reality were enslaved to the Goa'uld. They were modified to live much longer and be much strong than humans. They were originally human as well. Teal'c is over two hundred years old."

Teal'c removed his hat to reveal the symbol. He stood proud before the Avengers.

Tony squinted, "Is that thing burned in?"

"Indeed," he replied. "It's the symbol of Apophis who once enslaved my people."

Tony winced, "Ouch."

Steve asked, "The Goa'uld in your reality are not confined to their home planet I take it."

"They are not," Teal'c admitted.

"My father confined them to their home world when they attempted to take an Asgard as a host." Thor explained. "They have not been a problem here."

Jack had to admit, "That's good! They got a tad out of hand in my reality. You in my reality look totally different, Thor. Not that this isn't good but way different."

Daniel muttered, "And way smarter."

Thor gave him an angry look.

Jack warned, "Daniel don't piss of Thor. Look at him! He's huge!" He then tried to sooth Thor, "In my reality, Thor ole buddy, you and I are good friends."

Thor looked doubtful at the claim.

Jack continued, "Your father isn't around you are the Supreme Leader of the Asgard and you even named your ship after me."

Thor perked up, "I have a ship?"

"You do," Jack nodded.

Daniel got an idea, "If we could take a blood sample of this Thor back home with us our Thor could use that to help save the Asgard. It would fix the cloning defect and restore the Asgard's ability to reproduce. Our Thor would look like him…" he motioned towards the Asgard.

Jack winced, "No one will take our Thor seriously if looked like him. What Asgard looks like that? He's right out of the Mr. Universe pageant."

Sam admitted with a pleasing smile, "I wouldn't mind our Thor looking like that."

Jack did a double take and puckered in thought. Thor would be drop dead gorgeous, muscular and brilliant. Sam would indeed like that.

Thor asked, "My kind lost the ability to reproduce?"

Sam informed, "The Asgard resorted to making clones of themselves and transferring the consciousness into each new clone as the old clones expired. It resulted in a cloning defect which over time changed the Asgard appearance. Our Asgard are much smaller, have no hair, larger heads and gray skin."

"That sounds horrendous," Thor told them.

Jack countered, "But your brain is…" he held his hands wide. He then figured he better not continue and simply let his hands drop to his side.

The room went awkwardly silent.

Daniel then spotted Bruce and decided to change the conversation to save Jack from embarrassment. "You must be Dr. Banner." He held out a hand, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Nice to meet you," Bruce shook his hand. "You're an archeologist I heard."

"And linguist," he smiled. Daniel turned, "Ya know Phil, you will need a base chief medical officer. Dr. Banner might be an idea."

Jack asked amusingly, "He the guy that turns into the Hulk?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes Jack." He then became suspicious by Jack's enthusiasm and asked, "Why?"

"I wanna see him turn into the Hulk," he admitted.

"Why?" Daniel asked again.

"Turn him into the Hulk and send him after a big bad ass Goa'uld." he told him.

"The Goa'uld are not a problem in this reality, Jack." he countered.

"Maybe we will find one that is?" he cheered hoping to see a Goa'uld get squashed by a Hulk.

Daniel sighed.

Jack stated, "That chicken smells good. Let's eat. I'm starving." He then went to the table.

As the rest sat the dinner table as Tony asked, "Anyone want a beer?"

Jack raised his hand, "Me! Not the cheap crap either."

Tony grabbed the beer and brought it to the table. He couldn't help but asks, "Is there a version of me in your reality?"

"Not that I know of," Sam replied.

"That's a shame," he told them. "It would be cool to go to another reality and meet yourself."

"You can't," Sam warned. "There is something called cascade failure. Same matter cannot occupy the same space…"

He quickly figured, "I would die."

"Yeah," she nodded.

He took a seat before his plate full of food and sighed, "That's a shame. It would be so cool to find a room full of guys just like me who are smart as me that can actually understand what I am talking half the time."

Jack assured him, "Trust me…meeting yourself is freaky."

Sam told him, "I read your work, Mr. Stark. You're brilliant! I think you could increase the efficiency of your Arc reactor by ten percent with a few simple adjustments."

"You do?" he asked.

She nodded, "We can go over it after dinner." She began to pick at her friend chicken. "I think once you reduce the ionic particle transfer rate and plate out the proton vibration figure you could see a ten percent increase in power levels."

Jack asked, "Anyone have any idea what Carter just said?"

Thor shook his head, "No."

Daniel smirked, "Not my specialty."

Tony stated, "I understand what she just said. It's a very basic adjustment, Colonel."

Jack told Phil as he motioned towards Tony, "There is your chief scientist."

"I plan on it," Phil agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Captain Charles "Charlie" O'Neill had returned home to see his family. He took a cab from the airport to his mother's home in Virginia. Dressed in his blue dress uniform with ribbon bars and insignia proudly displayed he came to the front door of her small ranch home. In the window of the door was a small rectangular flag with two stars in the center to indicate family in the service. He pushed the doorbell and waited.

The door swung open. His mother Sara stood before him wearing blue jeans and a red and white flannel shirt as she gasped upon seeing him. She didn't expect him to be home so early. She held back the tears as her hands covered her face in surprise, "Charlie!" She then grabbed him and held him tight.

"Hi Mom," he grinned as he hugged her.

"Get in here," she told him. "Why didn't you ring? The door was open."

"I wanted to surprise you," he told her following her inside the small home. "Is Jackie home?"

She nodded, "She's on leave." She led him into the kitchen. The house was decorated with a simply country theme. They passed an Air Force portrait of Jack's picture on the wall. Beside it was a display case with the American flag folded into a triangle and the awards that he won in service.

Charlie's eyes landed on his older sister sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. She had light brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore blue jeans with a white and purple flannel top. She looked up over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Charlie!" She quickly put the cup down and shot up from her seat to welcome him home. She wrapped her arms around him, "It's so good to see you again. I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I," her mother stated.

"I'm here on official business," he told them. "Have a seat," he motioned for both to sit down. Charlie took a seat at the table and placed his visor cap by his sister's coffee cup. He folded his hands and reached in his mind how to explain that his father was now alive. "Do you two know anything about quantum physics?"

Sara shook her head, "I know about real estate and how to sell a house."

"You mean quantum physics like particle displacement and that weird CERN project they are constructing?" his sister asked.

"That's exactly it," he nodded.

"All I know is what I have seen in science fiction movies," she admitted. "I briefly read a few articles on the CERN project but it's kind of beyond me. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he took a deep breath. "You know about the events in NY City, Thor and Asgard."

"I thought that was an elaborate hoax," she admitted.

"It wasn't a hoax," he shook his head. "We really did make contact through the Avengers and SHIELD."

"SHIELD is kind of shady," she warned. "I don't trust them."

"I don't trust them either but there are some good people there. Anyways, there is an Asgard artifact called 'Odin's Mirror' and Loki stole it from his father and brought it to Earth. He's back on Earth now but we don't know where. He's hooked up with Hydra."

Sara stated, "Charlie this classified information you are giving us."

"I know it is," he admitted. "The thing is this mirror has quantum capabilities and can open doorways to other realities. It opens doors to other versions of Earth."

Jackie asked, "Like that TV show, _Sliders_?"

"Exactly like that," he nodded. "On one version of Earth our Dad died in Iraq. In another version he didn't die in Iraq. Odin's Mirror activated and another version of our father came through. The mirror was damaged during a firefight with Hydra and this version of our father is stuck here."

Jackie gulped, "Are you saying that Dad is alive?"

"A version of him is alive here," he nodded.

Sara cried, "Jack is alive."

"Kind of," he cautioned.

Sara sucked in a breath as tears swelled up in her eyes, "I want to see him."

"You will," he assured her. "I am working with the deputy director of SHIELD to get us situated. We are moving to Colorado Springs. Dad will be working with SHIELD and the Avengers on another top secret project. I had Phil pull some favors and he had agreed to get Jackie transferred along with me out there. I asked him to see if he could get you a job as a contractor doing office work, Mom. This way we can all be in Colorado and see Dad."

Jackie rubbed her forehead, "Let me get this straight. Dad is alive and we are all moving to Colorado?"

Charlie nodded, "Yup."

"Oh wow," she sat in shock.

 **Meanwhile**

Phil led the Avengers and SG-1 into the newly acquired base. To Jack it was like a trip through time to that first year of operation when Hammond was getting the Gate program set up to run for the complex was exactly the same.

Thor noted, "This complex is deep underground. It will make a good containment unit if your Gate gets out of hand."

"That's the idea," Jack told him. He like this version of Thor but preferred his version for his Thor simply seemed much smarter. This Thor was more along the lines of a warrior than a scientist. He wondered if perhaps Odin's forbidding of the Gate's use had caused Thor to be less educated in science. His Thor never spoke of Odin for that matter.

"I see," Thor agreed.

Tony mentioned, "Bruce if you let the big guy out down here and he won't break anything."

Bruce miffed, "Thanks."

Jack told Daniel as they walked the hall, "Wanna know what I would like to see?"

Daniel asked, "What?"

"Frasier verses the Hulk," he told him. "Who you think would win?"

"Obviously the Hulk," he rebutted.

"I think Frasier would win," he told him.

"How would Janet win against a giant green monster?" he then looked at Bruce's wincing expression. "Sorry about that."

"Giant needle," he proclaimed. "She would jam a sleeping pill into him."

Bruce asked, "Janet is a doctor?"

"Yup," Jack agreed.

"It would be nice to meet her someday," he told them.

"Someday," he agreed. They walked into the Gate Room and looked upon the newly installed Gate. Though the some of the symbols were different it was much like home to SG-1.

Daniel stated, "Now this is familiar."

Sam agreed, "Pretty close to our set up."

Phil Coulson walked out of the stairway leading to the control room. He sported his trademark black suit and looked ever so pleased. "I see you all made it!" he smiled upon his new project. He held a bag in one hand and seemed giddy with a surprise.

Jack asked, "What's in the bag?"

"I'm glad you asked," Phil told him. He then removed the uniform shirt he had designed just for the Star Gate Project. He unfolded the article and held it up for all to see. "I got you all new uniforms. What ya think?"

The uniform was a black battle dress uniform with a two patches on the sleeves. One patch had SHIELD in bold silver letters. The other patch was a knock off of SG-1 patch. It was round with a chevron. SGS-1 was boldly displayed in silver lettering.

"SGS-1?" asked Jack.

"Star Gate SHIELD -1," he explained. "SHIELD is running the program, not the Air Force. However, I got a surprise for you, Colonel. I recruited your kids to join."

Jack blinked, "Kids? I had a son."

"Your son and your daughter," he smiled.

"I don't have a daughter in my reality," he informed. "I had a son and he died as a child. I know he's alive here and I got to see him but I only had one kid."

"Well," he replied, "you had two kids here: Your son, Charlie and your daughter, Jackie." He then asked, "Would like to meet your daughter?"

Jack took a second and then agreed, "Yeah! I would like to meet her."

"Your wife will be working as my secretary," he mentioned.

Jack held up a hand, "Say what!"

"Your wife, Sara." he told him. "Your son arranged for her to work as my secretary. He thought you two would like to see each other again."

"She divorced me in my reality!" he balked.

Daniel stated, "Jack in this reality you died in Iraq leaving two grieving kids and a wife behind. To them this must be a miracle to have you back."

"It is?" he pondered.

Daniel nodded, "It is!"

Thor muttered, "And he thinks I'm dumb." For to Thor the perspective was obvious.

"Oh," Jack puckered, "new reality new family." he figured.

Sam noticed Tony was studying the Gate intently. She asked him, "Something to see, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It will take me years of research to even scratch the surface of what this can do."

"You got me," she assured him. "I'm here to help."

"I appreciate that," he told her. He liked Sam; he liked her a lot and found she was likely the only human being on Earth who could actually understand half of what he spoke of. He also adored Pepper and now felt somewhat torn for if Pepper was not in his life he would be entertaining Sam in an effort to win her affections.

Next into the room was Captain Steve Rodgers with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff who arrived prior. The three all donned the new uniforms for the project. Natasha had placed her long red hair up above the collar in military style. She smiled as she neared SG-1 and the other Avengers.

"I see you made it," she cheered. She then admitted, "I like the new uniforms. They are very comfortable. What ya think?"

Jack squinted as he spotted her patch. It read in bold letters, "SGA-1". He asked, "Why is her patch different?"

Phil told him, "The Avengers all have an 'A' on their patch. She's Star Gate Avengers' team one."

He puckered, "Avengers has a nicer ring to it than shield."

Sam gasped, "You are going to have SG team One for the Avengers and an SG team One for SHIELD?"

Phil nodded, "The Avengers are in a subcategory due to their unique position. With the exception of Mr. Stark many are modified and have exceptional abilities."

"If that was the case than Teal'c would be on the Avengers' team as well," she balked.

Phil pondered, "I suppose you have a point there." He asked Teal'c, "Would you like to join the Avengers?"

Teal'c stood perplexed, "Is SG-1 not an Avenger?"

Phil pondered, "I suppose you are right too." He figured, "I will place your team under the Avengers title."

Jack cheered, "Cool! I can be an Avenger."

Daniel rolled his eyes for whole situation was like something out of a comic book for him and naturally Jack wanted to be on the side of the superheroes.

Tony spoke up, "If he gets to be an Avenger then I want to be SG-1 from the mirror."

Daniel noticed many similarities between Tony and Jack. They could both act rather childish at time. His head rolled back as he complained, "Oh god."

"What?" Tony asked him. "SG-1 has a nice ring to it. It's like superheroes from a comic book."

Jack told him, "Ya know Avengers are kind of the same way."

Tony agreed, "Kind of is, isn't it? Ya' know I can see a comic book for SG-1. I would call it Star Gate SG-1. I would have it based on your four and your adventures through the Gate. Sounds cool, huh?"

Jack pondered, "I suppose. That or a TV show."

Tony added, "Both! And a cartoon…Maybe a movie! The possibilities are endless."

Jack asked, "You ever watch cartoons, Stark?"

"Not really but once in a while I'll kill a few brain cells with one." he admitted.

Jack asked, "Which one?"

"Um," he didn't wish to say before his friends. "It doesn't matter," he waved it off.

Jack motioned for him to step closer, "Which cartoon?"

Tony whispered in his ear.

"Good taste," he told him.

Daniel sighed heavily and asked, "Did you find someone to watch the _Simpson's_ with, Jack?"

Jack merely smiled.

Clint Barton stated, "I like the _Simpson's_."

Jack cheered, "See Daniel! It's not that stupid."

Clint told him, "It's stupid but it's fun to watch." He asked Daniel, "You watch TV?"

"No," he shook his head adamantly.

Steve mentioned, "The only two who owned a TV out of the four is Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. I noticed that when I went into your apartments."

"You mean when broke into our apartments," Jack snorted.

"You door was unlocked," he rebutted.

Daniel mentioned, "You really should start locking your door, Jack."

"He picked the rest," he huffed.

"But you made it easier," Daniel told him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Let's get this program off the ground."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the next few days SG-1 was steadfast is helping SHIELD and the Avengers get the Star Gate and the program working. Tony Stark went above and beyond all expectations and had installed his personal computer system, JARVIS to run the Gate's computers. With JARVIS installed and running the Gate's dialing programs Tony worked on a way to remotely dial the Gate from his Iron Man suit.

Sam sat at the computers and screens in the control room overlooking the Gate. She was typing into the data bank known Gate addresses from her reality when Tony walked in.

"How's it going?" he asked her.

She paused and smiled, "Good! I have to admit, Mr. Stark…Your computer systems are about ten years ahead of ours. And JARVIS is absolutely incredible."

"Tony," he took a seat. "Mr. Stark was my dad." He looked upon her as she wore the new black uniform with the SGA-1 patch. Her hair was neatly in place despite the wispy feel to the appearance. Her makeup was perfectly done. It wasn't applied heavy or overabundant. He could picture her in an evening gown sporting diamonds and stepping out of a limo for a night on the town on his arm. But he had a relationship with Pepper Potts and he had to shake the daydream from his mind.

"Tony," she smiled.

He asked, "So um…after your done here you wanna grab a bite to eat. I heard Phil is putting in a commissary."

"Sounds good," she cheered.

Sam then heard a voice come from the adjacent briefing room. It was very familiar voice and one she didn't expect to hear all that soon.

"Mr. Coulson!" It was George Hammond's voice.

She stopped typing and pushed her chair back, "That sounds like General Hammond." She rose to her feet and stepped into the nearby briefing room. Her eyes landed on George dressed in his Air Force blues with visor hat tucked under his arm. Two stars were perched upon his shoulders of the uniform with insignia and ribbon bars. He looked just as she recalled.

Phil gave a displeased look, "General." He stood before his small office door right next to the briefing room in his black suit.

"I am to inform you that the Pentagon is going to be overseeing SHIELD in the operation. I am the newly assigned commander of this base and you will be reporting directly to me."

Phil felt like the rug was just yanked out from under his feet. He was supposed to run the program not some General. He looked over and noticed Sam was smiling ear-to-ear. At that point the figured it was the same General Hammond that SG-1 spoke of earlier. He stated feeling defeated, "Yes sir."

George looked at the control room, to the Gate out the window and at the office off the briefing room that Phil was going to use. He told him, "I will be taking that office there."

Phil stated, "There are executive offices on another floor."

"I want that one. I can see the Gate the controls and have access to this briefing room. You can take one of the executive offices, Mr. Coulson." he told him.

He looked at Sam and she gave him a nod to do so. He sighed, "I'll get my stuff out." He had no recourse as the Pentagon had influence over SHIELD.

Tony whispered, "Is this guy as much of a hard ass as he appears?"

She grinned and nodded, "Yes."

He rolled his eyes, "I wanted Phil in charge."

"Why?" she whispered.

"He's easy," he told her.

Hammond turned and looked at the pair, "You must the Avengers. I recognize you, Mr. Stark. I've been following you for a while in the reports." He walked up to him. "Let's you and me get one thing straight right now," he spoke calmly but firmly with a southern accent. "I don't expect this project to be turned into a party. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," he gave a nod. "No partying."

Only the Avengers knew the origins of SG-1. General Hammond and the Pentagon had no inkling as to the true nature of the four and assumed they were SHIELD agents. He spoke to Sam, "Agent Carter I presume."

She gave a sigh for George always called her by rank. "Sir," she acknowledged.

"I understand you are helping Mr. Stark with the Gate." he told her.

"Yes sir," she nodded. She wished he knew who she was but it was soon apparent he did not.

"You maybe a civilian and SHIELD agent but I do expect this place to be run like a military base. I understand you are related to one of SHIELD's founders, Peggy Carter. If you are half as good as her, I expect to see you go places." he stated.

"Thank you sir," she told him. She wasn't sure if she was related to Peggy or not but at that point it didn't seem to matter much.

Phil sighed, "I'll get my stuff out of the office." He walked back into his office and placed the files back into his briefcase including information on SG-1 and the mirror.

Jack walked into the briefing room next to see Phil for he had a request. He stated as he walked in very casual, "Hey Phil can we get a few ping pong tables and a pool…" he came to a sudden halt upon seeing George.

Hammond gave a displeased look, "I take it you are Agent O'Neill."

"George?" he asked hoping that somehow he would know him.

"That's General Hammond," he corrected. "I have been sent from the Pentagon to oversee the operation. I will be taking that office. Agent Coulson will be taking an office on the next floor. Any request SHIELD agents have must be approved by me." He shifted his weight, "So what is that you were asking for Agent O'Neill?"

"Some things for a recreation room," he told him.

"I can approve that," he stated. "No alcohol on base."

"Yes sir," he agreed.

"This will be a joint SHIELD and military operation," he stated. "I expect things to run smoothly."

Jack gave a nod, "Yes sir."

"I'll be in my office," he told him. He walked to the office and started debating what he needed to set up his new job.

Jack looked over to Sam, "He's not quite our George."

"He just met us," she reminded him.

"I know," he slowly nodded. "How's the data bank going?"

"About halfway," she figured. "Tony and I are going for something to eat. Wanna come?"

"Sure," he agreed.

Tony bit his lip for he just wanted to have lunch with Sam. He said nothing but really hated the idea.

They walked out of the briefing room with Phil in tow. Phil spouted, "That the best office in the entire complex. It's was perfectly positioned."

"That why you wanted it?" Jack asked him.

"Yes and then General Hammond comes in and just takes it," he miffed.

"And for the same reasons you wanted it," Jack gathered.

He confessed, "Yes."

"He took that office in my reality," Jack told him. He grinned, "That fact you saw the same advantages that George saw means you are pretty good at what you do, Phil."

"That a compliment?" he asked.

"Very much so," he nodded.

In short time they turned the hallway. Ahead the elevator door slid open and off walked more military personnel along with someone Jack never thought he would see working in the SGC, his ex-wife, Sara.

Sara stood beside her son, Charlie with Jackie to the other side. She gasped upon seeing Jack standing in the hallway ahead. "Jack!" she exclaimed for she still couldn't believe her eyes.

His eyes softened, "Sara."

"Oh' my god," she cried and rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She then looked him over to be sure this man was her dead husband. She cupped his face and kissed his lips as tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe it's you."

"It's me," he whispered. Jack didn't hold her tight and didn't act like he missed her. He was calm and gentle but the lack of enthusiasm was picked up by Jackie who stood observing his reactions.

After Sara managed to let him go Charlie grinned and hugged him as well, "Dad!" he cheered.

He held Charlie tight as if he missed him dearly. Jackie took note of the difference. She looked around at the faces of those surrounding Jack. She spotted Sam who was looking at the floor. She noticed Sam then looked at Charlie and Jack and gave a small smile.

Charlie let his father go and admitted, "I missed you."

"Missed ya too," he told him. "I heard you have a sister in this reality."

Charlie looked back at Jackie standing behind them, "She right there." He then realized, "I don't have a sister in your reality."

"Nope," he shook his head. He looked upon her. She looked much like Charlie in features. She was shorter than her brother and to Jack looked close to the same age. He asked, "Twins?"

"I'm two years older," she told him.

"Oh," he gave a nod.

Sara gasped, "You don't know your daughter!"

"I only had a son in my reality," he tried to explain.

Sam stated, "Realities can be very different or exactly the same. Our reality is slightly different than yours."

"Like the show _Sliders_ , Mom." Charlie told her. "Remember they went to all these different realities."

"Right," she nodded still trying to comprehend how reality travel was even possible.

Phil spoke up, "One thing! The reality travel is beyond classified. Very few people know about it. The reasons you know about it is due to you being Colonel O'Neill's family. No one else does except the Avengers. Not even Military are aware of the fact your father came here from another reality. It's strictly off the record."

Jackie then figured, "So we can't talk about it."

"Not in public, Major O'Neill." he told her.

Jack asked, "So what do you do, Major?"

"I'm Army Intel," she told him. "I forecast trends."

Jack asked, "What is that?"

"I look at all aspects of a situation and forecast what will become of it and possible future events based on that information." she stated. "It's about 90% accurate."

"She saved my retirement," Sara told him. "She warned me to get out of a market before a major crash."

"That can come in handy," he told her. They started down the hall to move out of the way of wandering personnel. Jack wanted to get to know his daughter more. He wondered, "Does that work on sporting events?"

"Elections, sports, culture…" she nodded.

"Who will win the next world series?" he asked.

"I have to look into that a bit but I should be able to nail down the four most likely teams." she told him.

Charlie cheered, "I won a Super Bowl bet because of her. I was gonna place money on the losing team."

Jack grinned and looked at Daniel, "That's a neat talent."

"It could come in handy," he agreed. He asked, "Jackie is your name, right?"

"Jackie," she nodded.

"What do you think will happen if the Gate is disclosed and aliens come to Earth?" he asked wondering.

"Depends on the aliens," she told him. "If they are more human like and have similar values they will be welcomed into society. If they look like monsters and don't share the same values they will be feared or shunned depending on circumstances."

"So no mass panic?" he asked and looked at his team for they were always told mass panic would ensure.

She shook her head, "No mass panic from the people. Heck, the people are so pissed right now aliens could blow up D.C. and they would cheer. The panic would come from those who would lose money and not be able to profit from it."

Jack huffed unsure, "You could blow up D.C. and the people would cheer!" The notions sounded insane to him.

"Too much corruption for far too long," she told him. "People are sick of it. Of course there will be skeptics who claim it's all a hoax. Some won't even believe it's real. You would see the governments use it to advance legislation and financial interest including revaluation of all currencies. It would be a major event and one that won't go to waste."

Sam agreed, "They would take advantage of it."

"Precisely," she nodded.

Tony pondered, "I can use something like that in my company. Trend forecasting! Need to look into that."

They came to a fork in the hallway. One hallway went to General Hammond's office and the other to the commissary. Jack told his family, "You two kids need to check in with Hammond. Just down that hall. You can tell him I'm your dad but do not tell him about the reality sliding. He doesn't know."

"We won't," Charlie assured. He led his sister down the hall to see the General.

Sara placed her arm in Jack's. She smiled, "It's good to have our family back together. I couldn't wait to see you again after Charlie me you came back."

He couldn't tell her that he moved on from her emotionally and he didn't wish to upset her for to Sara his return seemed to like act of god. He gently patted her hand, "It is."

Sam stood and watched as her heart sank. Recently, Jack admitted he had feeling for her. They kept those feelings at bay for they couldn't risk their careers but seeing how Sara eagerly took Jack into her arms and wanted him back just made Sam's heart ache even more than before. She wanted to cry; to simply runaway and cry but she couldn't. She watched them walk ahead she slowly fell behind the group.

Tony walked beside her. He mentioned, "Touching seeing Jack reunited with his family."

"It is," she nodded holding back tears.

He could tell she was upset but wasn't sure why. He offered, "If you need an ear I'm here, Carter."

"Thanks," she placed her arm in his for support as they walked. She liked Tony. He was a lot like Jack but he could follow what she said and didn't seem to dumb himself down and make her repeat herself. He was brilliant, rich and handsome. She had to admit Tony Stark was a dream for a woman like Sam. Yet, her heart ached for a man much older who had a family. She decided she was going to drown those feelings and go on with her life so Jack could have his family back and she could be free of the heartache.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam walked into the apartment that was secured by SHIELD in Colorado Springs after her shift was over. It was a long day not only setting up the new SGC but watching Sara O'Neill insisted Jack come home with her to the home she was renting. Wearing the black suit once more she placed her keys down on the kitchen counter and then tuned on a small radio. The song _It's a Heartache_ by Bonnie Tyler started to play and it was echoed her feelings at the moment.

 _It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache, hits when its too late, hits you when you're down. It's a fools game. Nothing but a fools game. Standing in the cold raid. Feeling like a clown…_

Sam then wandered into her nearby bedroom and for the bathroom as the music played in her apartment. She decided a nice bath would make her feel better. She turned on the water as the music played.

 _It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache, love until your arms break, then he lets you down…_

Sam started to remove her clothes as the bathtub filled with water. She slipped of her shoes and jacket. She loosened the tie and unbuttoned the pants sliding them down her legs and stepping out of the article. The music played louder than before.

 _It ain't right with love to share, when you find he doesn't care…for you._

As Sam bent over to pick up the trousers a shadowy figure came from behind her and placed a cloth of ether over her mouth. She found herself in a tight grip and couldn't get away as the music played in the background. She could hear the words as she succumbed to the drug.

 _It ain't wise to need someone as much as I depended on…you…_

As the song continued the shadowing figured hauled Sam's limp body up and out the rear window and into the night. The music played in the empty apartment: _It's a heartache, nothing but heartache, hit's when it's too late…_

 **Meanwhile**

Sara led Jack into the rented house. It was a small single level home with an attached garage and manicured front lawn. She flipped on the light and headed for the table as Jack carried the bags of food they got at the drive thru. She spoke as she turned on the lights, "I know this will take come getting use to for me. I lost you ten years ago."

Jack placed the bags of burgers and fries on the table but said little.

As she watched him unpack the bags of food it suddenly hit her, "You haven't told me much about your reality. What am I like there?"

"You're doing well," he replied.

"What am I doing?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "Not really sure. You divorced me after our son died. I wasn't there for you and I should have been."

"So, Charlie died in your reality and our daughter was never born?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yup! I like my daughter. She's a smart cookie."

"I know she is," she agreed. "So, what have you been doing all that time in your reality?"

"I go off world and fight bad aliens and go spend down time in the cabin I inherited from Grandpa. That's it!" he shrugged.

Sara gasped, "You are all alone?"

"I got my team," he told her.

"You're team!" she rebutted. "An alien, a linguist or archeologist or whatever he is who constantly argues with you and that blonde haired woman who is hanging around that billionaire, Stark." Concerned she told him, "Jack, I don't want you to be alone."

"Eventually I will go back home and you can't come with me," he told her. "You have to stay in your reality and I have to go back to mine and believe me that will be the hardest thing I will ever do because that means I have leave my kids behind along with some really cool Avengers that I met here. We don't have SHIELD or the Avengers in my reality. It's just us and no one else." he finished emptying the bag.

"Why did you come home with me then?" she asked.

"Because I know what it is like to lose someone you love and never get a chance to tell them goodbye," he told her. "I know what you and kids want. You want us to be a family again and even if I could stay that still won't happen because I'm not your husband anymore."

"You're not?" she gulped.

"I'll take the couch tonight and when you are ready to let me go I will move in with Daniel or Teal'c until we find a way back home." he told her.

"I see," she let out a heavy sigh and took a seat at the table. She then admitted, "I knew in my gut that you were not going to be the same man I married. I just wanted you back…"

"You have two great kids who will always be with you," he assured her.

"And you won't have anyone," she figured.

Jack sat down across from her at the table. He grasped her hand, "Which is why I am spending time with you and the kids now. So, I can remember it when I go back."

She sniffed, "The reality travel doesn't seem very fair."

"It's not," he agreed.

"Letting you go twice will be the hardest thing I ever do," she admitted. "But I want you to promise me that you won't be alone when you go back."

"I can't make that promise," he told her. "You don't have be alone, Sara. I wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving for me. I want you to find someone and get remarried and have all things you deserve to have."

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course," he admitted. "Wonder if Phil is married?" he pondered.

"What?" she asked sniffing back the tears.

"I like Phil and I thought he would make a good fit for you," he confessed. "He would make a good step father for my kids. He's smart guy."

"Phil is sweet," she admitted. "Can you see me married to a SHIELD agent?"

"I can," he nodded.

"And you?" she asked. "There has to be someone for you."

"No one," he replied.

"Maybe you find her when you get back to your reality," she suggested.

"Maybe," he shrugged. He opened the burger wrapper. "This place has the best burgers in all of Colorado Springs."

She asked, "You live in Colorado Springs in your reality?"

He nodded, "Yup in a base provided house and I drive a big black dually that sucks gas."

"Why would drive a huge truck like that?" she wondered.

"So Carter can tell me how inefficient it is," he smirked.

"The blonde?" she asked.

"She's a Major," he nodded. "Her father is a Retired General. You know that stupid TV show with the actor who looks like me?"

"MacGyver?" she asked amused. "One of my favorite old shows."

"Hers too," he mentioned.

Sara noted Jack's eyes seemed to light up when he spoke of Sam. He smiled and was beaming for just a moment. It was a look she had not seen in a very long time. She knew the look when Jack was in love and he and that look when he spoke of Sam Carter. Sara understood he could not stay and was merely giving her time to say goodbye. She looked on as he continued to tell her all about Sam Carter and pondered what she could do to ensure this version of her dead husband would not spend the rest of his life alone once he returned home.

 **Next Morning**

Jack stood in the elevator with Sara. Both were professionally dressed by SHIELD dress code of black suits. Jack heard a familiar voice as the door was about to close.

"Hold the door!" the voice called out.

Jack placed his hand between the closing doors and forced them back open. He looked out and couldn't believe his eyes. Major Janet Frasier of the Medical Corps had arrived. She stepped onto the lift, "Thank you for catching that."

Jack just stood baffled and asked, "Hammond or Phil?"

"Excuse me?" Janet asked.

"Who hired you?" he asked.

"General Hammond handpicked me to be this base new Chief Medical Officer. You SHIELD?"

"Currently," he nodded.

"Ah," she rolled her eyes.

Sara introduced herself, "I'm Sara O'Neill. I'm Phil Coulson's secretary."

"Pleased to meet you," she greeted her. "I'm Major Frasier. I'm a doctor."

Jack muttered, "More like Napoleon Power Monger."

"You say something Mister…I didn't catch your name." Janet told him.

"O'Neill," he replied. "I'm Special Agent James Bond O'Neill."

"Are you serious?" she cocked an eyebrow.

Sara laughed at the joke, "Everyone calls him Jack." She leaned close to Jack and whispered, "You know her in your reality?"

He whispered back, "And how! I can't tell you how many needles she shoved in my ass."

"I like her already," Sara told him.

Jack rolled his eyes. The elevator came to a halt and Jack stepped off. They rounded the corner and found Daniel, Teal and Tony coming towards them looking rather worried.

Daniel and Teal'c both spotted Janet and gave a look of relief. They were happy see her alive and well in the reality but something still bothered them.

Tony called out, "Has anyone seen Sam?"

Jack came to a halt, "Not since we left last night. Why?"

"She's not in yet," Tony told him. "This isn't like her. She's usually here before me."

Daniel added, "She's not answering her phone, Jack."

Jack figured, "We can check into it. Sara can you escort Frasier to Hammond's office and let him and Phil know what is going on?"

"Of course," she agreed. She spoke to Janet, "Come on…I'll walk ya."

They watched as Sara led Janet down the hall.

Tony stated, "I called Steve and he's on her way to her apartment to check on her."

Jack asked, "How close are we to dialing out?"

"Sam and I were gonna install the iris today," Tony replied.

"Okay," he pondered. "Let's see what Rodgers finds. Hopeful she is okay and just over slept….And forgot to charge her phone." He knew that wasn't likely but all he could do was hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam didn't regain consciousness for hours. Her head hurt and her mouth felt dry as cotton. She took a deep breath as her senses slowly returned. Her fingers grasped the blanket she lay upon as she soon figured she was laying face down and on her belly. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. It took a while for things to come into focus. Slowly she began to see the room she was being held within. The walls were gray like an old military bunker. The single source of light shined down from a lamp above. The room lacked furnishings with the exception of a single chair sitting in the corner with a figure of a man in the shadows.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Loki leaned forward into the light, "You are in my custody."

Sam had no idea who he was for she never seen Loki in the reality before. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki and you will do as I say." he told her.

She pushed herself up and rolled to her side. At that point she realized she was in the dress shirt and her underwear and lacked her trousers and any shoes. She looked at him, "You are Loki."

"I am," he replied.

"Why did you take me?" she wondered.

"There is a mirror that belonged to my…Father…It is damaged and I need you to repair it." he explained.

"Then what?" she asked. "Why do you want it repaired?"

"So I can rule," he admitted as if it was obvious.

"Rule what?" she asked.

"Our realities, Major." he told her. "I shall rule over our realities."

"You can't," she shook her head.

He stood up and screamed, "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do."

She retorted, "Cascade failure will kill you."

Loki paused and asked, "Cascade what?"

"The same matter cannot share the same space. If you come to my reality you will die because there already is a version of you there." she told him.

"No, no…" he held up his hand. "The realities will become one and I will be a god."

"What do you mean become one?" she asked.

"Simple," he bragged. "Your reality and my reality will merge. I will become the ruler of all of Asgard and Earth. Anubis will rule over the Goa'uld…"

"Anubis!" she gasped.

"Yes," he nodded.

She shook her head, "You have no idea what you are getting into. Anubis wants you dead. He wants all the Asgard dead. If you merge two realities together I have no idea what will happen but I know there is a chance the two realities will cancel each other out. What you could do is kill off yourself and all the Asgard in both realities. Anubis isn't helping you."

"Enough," he snorted. He walked closer to her and knelt down to her level. "You will repair the mirror. Do you understand."

"It's my only chance at getting home so I have no choice." she agreed. She reached for an answer and then asked, "Why are you so upset here, Loki? I know you and your people. This isn't you."

"What do you know of me?" he huffed.

"I know you love your people," she told him.

"They betrayed me," he barked.

"How?" she asked.

"How?" he laughed and stood up. "I will tell you how. As a small child my father promised I would one day rule Asgard but that was a lie. You see I am a bastard child of the Frost King, Laufey. I was deceived by Odin and taken as a baby to be used to blackmail his enemies. But that didn't work out so well and then Thor was chosen to rule."

"You were adopted," she figured.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Why do you want to rule people who are not yours?" she wondered.

Loki confessed, "To prove I can."

"Prove yourself to who? The Frost King!" she wondered.

"Of course not," he argued. "To my father."

"You have some serious issues with your father, Loki." she told him.

He sneered, "How would know of any such matters."

"My father's negligence caused my mother death and I blamed him for years." she stated. "Much like you are blaming your father for your situation."

"Did you actually compare yourself to me?" he gasped.

"Do you have the know-how to fix the mirror?" she asked him.

"Of course not," he barked. "That is why I kidnapped you."

Sam smirked, "Then I suppose I'm better than you because other you from my reality wouldn't need my help. The Loki in my reality could have fixed it by now. He makes mistakes now and then but he's way smarter than you."

Loki asked, "I'm smarter in your reality?"

She admitted, "And so is Thor."

"My brother?" he asked.

"Bit of a dullard here," she miffed. "In my reality you and your brother are not confined to Asgard and Odin is not there. Thor is your Supreme Leader and you have you own ship."

"What kind of ship?" he wondered.

"Space ship," she told him. "You can to go to other galaxies at will."

Loki asked, "You sure?" For the that seemed nearly impossible for only Odin wielded such powers.

She sighed, "Apparently there was a plague that wiped out a lot of your people a long time ago and Odin countered it by confining your people to Asgard. I have never heard of the Frost Giants. Are they part of Asgard?"

"Yes," he nodded. "They reside in one of the nine realms."

"I think the people in your realms eventually all combined and become one Asgard over time in my reality. Odin seems to have kept the nine realms here which are gone in my reality. You live on a home planet and have deep space vessels at your disposal. I'm not sure exactly what happened but that is a theory." she looked about, "Can I have some pants?"

"Yes," he replied thinking of the different Asgard. Anubis didn't tell him about cascade failure. He wondered if it were true. "I will have something sent," he marched out of the room leaving Sam alone on the cot.

 **Meanwhile**

Captain Steve Rodgers stepped through the unlocked door of Sam's Colorado Springs apartment. He knew not to touch anything and started to look around. Nothing seemed out of place at first. He went to the bedroom and found her bed was still made and had not been slept in. He then went to the bathroom and found a full tub of water and her clothing on the floor. He found the large open window as cool air blew through the apartment. He found signs of forced entry as he looked about the window frame. He retrieved his phone and made a call to Tony.

"I'm at the apartment," he told him. "She's not here." He looked the room and found her phone on a nearby table. "Her phone is here and it's working. I think someone broke in." He found a business card next to the phone. He picked it up and found the Hydra insignia. "Hydra has her," he gave a heavy sigh.

Tony disconnected the call on his phone and told Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, "Hydra has her. They broke in and took her. Her phone is still there."

Daniel asked, "Why would Hydra take Sam? They wouldn't know who she is."

"She came with us through the mirror," Jack stated. "Maybe they figured her out and want her to fix it."

"It makes no sense," he determined. "If Hydra wants the mirror repaired than they would come after Tony because they don't know that Sam can fix it." He pondered, "Unless…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Unless someone or something came through the mirror before us and left that mirror so we would find it and rigged it to send us here the minute Sam tried to run a diagnostic. Someone from our reality who came here first." he suggested.

"Like who?" he asked. "Goa'uld can't rig something that advanced. Replicators might…"

"How about a Goa'uld who is half Ascended and would have knowledge on that level?" he asked.

"Anubis!" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Think about it," Daniel started. "Anubis comes to this reality through the mirror, recruits Loki to do his bidding and Loki recruits Hydra as a private army."

Jack's head rolled back, "Oh god."

Tony asked, "Who is Anubis?"

Daniel told him, "Anubis is a Goa'uld who is half Ascended and has real power."

"Ascended?" he asked him.

"The Ancients discovered Ascension. It's when you can mentally achieve a higher form of existence and leave your physical body behind. There was a plague and it was killing everyone. In my reality the Ancients survived the plague by ascending to a higher form of life. They would be thought of as Angels. They have real power but they don't bother to help lower forms of life because we are like cockroaches to them. Anubis somehow managed to ascend but he wasn't right so the others tried to send him back but that didn't work and he is half ascended. He's limited in power. Anubis would know we came through and would know Sam could fix the mirror. Question is why would he want to mirror fixed? There is nothing for him in our reality."

Tony stated, "Thor said Loki wants to tesserac. Odin had it hidden on Asgard."

Jack wondered, "How do they travel without a working Gate?"

Tony stated, "Odin send them himself over the bifrost bridge."

"The bifrost bridge?" Jack gave a funny look.

"I know how is sounds," he admitted.

Daniel stated, "We need to get this tesserac before Loki and Anubis get it."

"It's somewhere on Asgard." Tony reminded them.

"And Asgard as a Gate," Jack recalled.

Daniel stated, "I'll figure out the dialing address."

Jack stated, "You're SG-1, Stark. I need your big brain on this."

"Should I get my suit?" he asked.

Jack shook his head, "Low key, Stark. Low key."

 **Short Time Later**

It was determined that SG-1 would go to Asgard and find the tesserac while Steve and SHIELD would try to find and rescue Sam from Loki. Jack stood in the Gate Room with Tony Stark filling Sam's position on the team. Instead of sporting the Iron Man suit Tony donned green battle dress with a tactical vest and carried a P-90 with _Black Talon_ ammunitions.

Tony sighed, "I should be wearing my suit."

"You look fine," Jack told him.

"I feel naked," he complained.

Daniel told him, "We need to stay low key. Your suit is a bit on the flashy side."

"I can see the tactical advantage to it though," Jack stated. "Just need on that can change colors like a chameleon and blend into the surroundings."

"That's an idea," Tony admitted. "We don't have cloaking capabilities though."

Daniel stated, "I'm sure the Ancients left something behind that you can reverse engineer."

"Huh," he pondered. "Going off world could be profitable."

Jack admitted, "Where do you think the budget comes from?"

Tony stood and watched as the Gate started to dial Asgard. The chevrons locked and coded as a voice came over the load speaker.

"Chevron one locked and coded," the voice announced.

Jack looked at Daniel, "Sounds like Walter."

Daniel looked up and spotted Walter sitting in the control room. Remarkably people he knew in his reality seemed to just fall into place. "It is Walter."

Jack looked up with Teal'c as Walter continued his job. He stated, "It's like everyone is falling into position."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Tony asked, "The Gate guy is in your reality?"

Jack nodded, "Doing the same job."

"That is freaky," he mentioned.

"Chevron seven encoded and locked," Walter announced.

The event horizon then erupted from the center of the Gate. It fell back upon itself and Gate stood like a pool of water on its side. Tony was taken by the sight.

"That's unexpected," he told them.

"That's how it works every time," Daniel stated.

Thor than marched into the room upon hearing of the mission. He called, "O'Neill!"

Jack sighed, "I like our Thor so much better."

"Me too," Daniel quipped.

Jack looked at the displeased Asgard, "What?"

"You are going to Asgard?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "To find the tesseract before Loki."

"The tesseract is safe on Asgard," he assured. "My father has it hidden."

"You think Loki doesn't already know where it is?" he asked.

Thor pondered, "I shall come with you."

"Why?" he asked him. To Jack this Thor was fairly useless.

"No humans are allowed on Asgard," he told him. "You will need my help."

Jack sighed, "Fine."

Thor looked upon the Gate, "So that's what it looks like when it's working."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. How he missed his version of Thor. His version of Thor was so much more tactful. He admitted, "Ya know what I wish would happen?"

"What is that?" Thor asked.

"We find another mirror, you come to our reality and meet our Thor. He could give you a few pointers." he confessed.

Thor smirked at him, "I would love to see your reality but not today."

Tony kidded, "I would like to meet their Thor too. I can see you shaved and in a suit and being diplomatic."

Daniel mentioned as they started up the ramp, "Our Asgard don't wear any clothes."

Thor huffed, "And why not?"

Daniel simply just walked through the Gate without another word as a smile crept across his face.

Thor stood perplexed, "Are Asgard nudist?"

"Kind of," Jack smirked at him.

"Huh," he wondered why Asgard didn't clothes for he found the notion ridiculous. He walked through the Gate behind Daniel. Teal'c walked through next leaving Jack with Tony.

Tony moved the palm of his hand over the smooth surface of the event horizon much like Sam did during her first year. "This is incredible," he admitted.

"You nerds are all alike, aren't you?" he smiled at him.

Tony insisted, "I'm not a nerd!"

"Yes ya are," he told him. "You, Carter and Daniel are the biggest nerds I have had the pleasure of working with. Carter did the exact same thing you are doing."

He countered, "Sam is one of the few who can actually understand what I am talking about and add to it. Most don't do their homework and expect me to know everything."

Jack suggested, "Try to dumb yourself down a bit."

"Why?" he asked him.

"You can have a little fun with it," he admitted. "Go Stark!" He wanted for Tony to walk through the Gate. Jack then walked through after Tony and back into the familiar feeling of the wormhole.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack stepped out of the event horizon and into an Asgard storage room. Tony had shaken off the cold from his first trip through a wormhole and was already looking about with a flashlight in hand. The area was dimly lit with artifacts were lined about.

"This area is forbidden," Thor stated.

Jack shined his flashlight on the Gate, "And now you know why!"

Thor sighed, "You and my father would not get along, O'Neill."

"True," he nodded in agreement. "I would have issues with him."

Thor asked, "Such as?"

"What he did to you," he stated.

Thor cocked his head, "What do you mean by that?"

Jack honestly replied, "You're I.Q. dropped about a hundred points. You are okay physically but you lost a lot mentally. Funny thing is your kind lost a lot physically in my reality but are way smarter."

"How did we lose so much physically?" he wondered.

Daniel explained, "The plague that wiped out the Ancients, the builders of the Gate also affected the Asgard. Your kind eventually lost the ability to reproduce and you managed to keep the species alive by cloning. You would make a clone and transfer your consciousness by a computer into the clone. You did that for generations. The clones are never exact and slight defects can occur in the genetic coding. Over time that affected the clones' bodies and today your bodies are three feet tall, with grayish skin, no hair and large eyes. You increased your IQ as a whole for the population but lost your bodies."

"That sounds horrific," Thor told him. "How long can such cloning go on for?"

"It can't," Daniel told him. "In our reality your kind are in danger of going extinct. You are trying to find a way to reverse it but that seems impossible to be honest."

"I see," he gave a heavy sigh. "That is why you suggested I send my blood back with you to your reality."

"Yeah," he nodded.

Jack found a clear box with a blue glowing multisided object. "This it?" he asked.

Thor nodded, "Yes."

"Let's grab it and go," Jack figured.

"You mean steal it?" he asked.

Jack shook his head, "Find a safe place for it...Like the SGC."

Thor miffed, "My brother does know about this place." He reluctantly agreed, "Very well."

Jack and Teal'c each took a side of the box. "Dial back, Stark"

Tony found a large mushroom shaped device, "This must be the DHD."

"Yup," Jack nodded.

He dialed the address and the Gate soon came to life. "Let's go." he told them.

Jack and Teal'c walked through the Gate first. Then suddenly the Gate dissipated before the rest could enter. The doors to the storage room swung open. A tall black Asgard with no eyesight walked in carrying a staff.

Meimdall called out, "Stop!"

Thor gave a heavy sigh for he had been caught by the Asgard watcher.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack and Teal'c stepped through the Gate and found themselves not in the SGC but rather in a room surrounded by Hydra guards with weapons leveled upon them. Loki stood off the side clapping at the entrance.

Jack looked at what they just stepped out of and found a much smaller Gate. It was miniature in size compared to the Gate he was used to traveling through with a seven foot diameter.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Loki clapped. "You have brought me the tesseract. I knew you could do it. You like my Gate! I found it my father's personal belongings. Funny, he hid it from me and my brother. I don't think he missed it when I stole it though." He walked up the box, "Aren't you a beauty." he spoke to the artifact.

Jack just figured Loki was a bit brighter than he assumed. He sighed, "I guess you're the smart brother."

"Why yes," he agreed. "Thor was always a bit dull academically. True of heart and big on brawn…Not much on brains."

Jack complained, "I really like my Thor better."

"So I have been told," he admitted. "Guards take them away."

The Hydra guards took possession of the tesseract and relieved Jack and Teal'c of their weapons.

Loki stood beside himself smiling, "This is the great SG-1! You are all so easy to capture. I heard you were supposed to be this great team, the Avengers of your reality. I guess not!"

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel, Tony and Thor were brought before Odin. Thor whispered on the way, "Let me talk to my father. Perhaps, he will go easy on you."

"Right," Daniel sighed.

"This isn't good," Tony told them.

"I know," Thor agreed. He found himself walking towards Odin who sat on the thrown with scowl upon his old face. "Father," Thor acknowledged him.

"Where is your brother?" he asked.

"Earth," he reported. "He has your mirror but it was damaged." 

Odin looked at Daniel. His instincts told him Daniel was special. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson," he replied. "I came through the mirror from another reality."

"There is more to you than just that," he proclaimed.

Thor stated, "He and three came through the mirror, Father. All four can lift my Hammer."

"No," he shook his head. "The rule of the Hammer is universal. Something else allowed the four to lift the Hammer." He cocked his head, "You are different." He looked to Heimdall, "What do you see?"

"He was Ascended," he reported. "That allowed the Hammer to yield to his will. He willed for the others to lift it."

Thor looked at Daniel, "You are an Ascended being?"

"I was," he admitted. "They sent me back."

Heimdall stated, "You sent yourself back!"

"Why did I do that?" he wondered.

He reported, "To save the Asgard."

Odin asked his advisor, "How are the Asgard in danger?"

"We lack the knowledge our counterparts have acquired and they lack the physical means to survive." he stated.

"How will he save them?" Odin asked.

"You shall see," was all he would reply.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam had finished repairing the mirror and was ready to go home. She was sick of Loki and Hydra and wanted to just go home and never see them again. Loki then walked into the room with the tesseract and Jack and Teal'c under guard.

Loki beamed, "I have an audience! You will witness my greatest achievement."

Jack spotted Sam wearing a pair of gray coveralls and looking exhausted. He asked concerned, "You okay?"

"I got the mirror fixed," she reported. "No Daniel?"

"No Daniel." he simply replied.

"Too bad for I really wanted all of SG-1 here to see my grand achievement," Loki smiled.

Jack asked, "What is your grand achievement? You are graduating kindergarten!"

"Funny," he miffed. "I will be the first to rule in two realities." he smiled beside himself.

Sam shook her head, "If you combine the realities all will do is cancel the realities out. You and your counterpart will both die. I can't tell you how many times I have told you this."

"I have been assured otherwise," he told her.

"Anubis is lying to you." she told him.

"Just get on with it," he huffed.

Jack mentioned, "Ya know in a strange way I kind of like him better than our Loki."

Sam stated, "He has a lot of issues with his father."

"Adopted father," Loki corrected.

"You were adopted?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Loki huffed.

"Explains a lot," Jack gave a nod.

Loki huffed, "Attach the tesseract to the mirror, Major."

Sam refused, "You do it!"

Loki then reached and drew the side arm off one of the Guards. He placed the barrel of the pistol at Jack's head. "You do what I say or the Colonel dies."

Sam's eyes locked with Jack's as he stood helpless to do anything. She slowly nodded and went to work connecting the two alien artifacts.

 **Meanwhile - SG-1's Reality**

Dr. Rodney McKay was brought in to investigate the mirror found off world with the computer that Sam had been working on when SG-1 disappeared. He sat in Sam's lab wearing jeans and a plaid shirt going over the mirror and the computer readouts. Over the computer he got a message that suddenly popped up.

He read the message, "Attach mirror to event horizon and send wormhole through the sun in exactly a half hour. Please do this, Sam."

"What?" he asked. He typed back, "Where are you?"

"In another reality." the message read.

"Why should I do that?" he asked for it seemed like a useless thing to do.

"No time to explain," the message stated.

"Okay," he typed back.

General Hammond walked into the lab to see how things were going. "How is it going, Dr. McKay?"

"Sam sent me a message. The mirror activated and she wants me to hook the mirror up to the Gate and dial a wormhole directly through the sun in one half hour." he replied.

"What will that do?" he asked.

"It will create a large power surge." he warned. "It could cause a massive solar flare and knock out all power on Earth or do nothing at all. I really am not sure."

"Major Carter sent you the message?" he asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "We know they went to another reality but for some reason they are not coming back."

"Do it," he made the call.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam had finished connecting the tesseract to the mirror and the power started to build. "It's connected," she reported.

Loki stated, "Now connect this mirror to your mirror."

She paused and looked at Loki, "You are being tricked into killing yourself."

"Just do it," he placed the handgun to Jack's head once more.

"Don't do it, Carter." he pleaded.

"I will kill you," Loki warned.

"Go ahead," he told him.

Reluctantly Sam found the setting and an imagine of the Gate and Rodney came within the mirror. She gave a slight smile, "They pulled in Rodney."

Rodney spotted Sam in the mirror looking a him. He stated, "I got it done."

She couldn't hear what he said for the mirror only showed the reflection. She gave him a wave as the power levels spiked.

The realities started to merge with a quake. It was if a earthquake had hit. Shaking began all around them. Jack took the opportunity and grabbed the pistol out of Loki's hand. He hit him hard in the face and the Asgard went down shaking uncontrollably.

"Let's go!" hollered for them to escape.

There was no way out of the bunked except the mirror. Sam stated, "Our only way out is the mirror."

"Go," he ordered.

Soon Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Loki were in the SGC in SG-1's reality. The quaking continued as the wormhole pierced the sun.

Sam yelled to Rodney, "What did you do?"

"I put the wormhole through the sun like you said," he explained.

"I didn't say to do that," she countered.

"You sent me a message," he told her.

She shook her head, "It wasn't from me." They ran to the control room and found Hammond, Walter and Janet in an strange situation. Their bodies were phasing in and out of existence.

Sam reached to shut down the wormhole when the wormhole suddenly imploded on itself. The Gate started phase in an out as well. The whole room seemed unstable on a molecular scale. The lights flickered, the room seemed to shift back and forth and then suddenly all went dark. They stood in silent darkness for a few seconds and then the lights kicked back on. Jack spotted Walter, Janet and Hammond all standing in the control room with a slight baffled look graced upon their faces.

"You okay?" Jack asked them.

"I'm fine Colonel," Hammond stated. He then cocked his head, "I have two sets of memories. Odd…"

Janet nodded, "I have that too….Weird."

Walter rubbed his head, "I have a headache."

Loki tried to escape in the mirror and stood below in the Gate room patting himself over. He looked rather baffled. He asked himself, "Was I really listening to Anubis or was that some strange dream?"

Sam sighed, "Least we made it somewhat back home. Not sure if we will find Daniel."

"We'll find Daniel," Jack insisted. "Even if I have to beat Loki to a snot…" as he spoke as Charlie ran into the control room with his sister Jackie behind him.

The young man asked, "We having a major earthquake?"

"No," Jack shook his head gasping.

Sam figured, "When Rodney put the wormhole through the sun he had our mirror attached to the Gate. The sun has more energy than the tesseract and we used to it over come what Anubis was going to do. He was going to use the tesseract to cancel out both realties. We boosted the energy levels to counter that and actually merge the realties together.

Teal'c observed, "There are more symbols on the Gate."

Sam looked upon the symbols, "Both Gates have merged. We have symbols from both realities on the Gate now."

Jack asked, "We just merged two realities together?"

"Yes!" she nodded forcefully. "Who sent that message to Rodney? I wouldn't have known to do that."

 **Meanwhile - Asgard**

The realms of one Asgard reality had merged with the planet and technology form SG-1'a reality. The new reality set in and had taken hold. Daniel sat at the keyboard that was attached to communications device that Odin owned. He had sent the message to Rodney and signed Sam's name. He looked about as the two realities became one and Thor suddenly regained his wits.

Thor stood over Daniel's shoulders, "That was brilliant! Attach the mirror to a wormhole and send it through a burning sun to counter the tesseract power and cement the two realities together. In the process we destroyed the tesseract and merge all Asgard from the two realities thus fixing the cloning problem."

Tony cocked an eyebrow and looked at Thor, "You sound different."

Thor asked, "How do I sound different?"

"Like different," he told him. "Like smarter or something."

"I have distinct memory of being three feet tall, stuck in a cycle of cloning for self preservation and getting sicker with each cycle." He looked down at himself, "This is better."

Daniel looked back up at him, "You're both Thors."

Odin figured, "With two realities now merged Asgard can no longer be isolation from the rest of the galaxy. We will face new threats and old."

Thor agreed, "Very true! We now have double the enemies."

"Double the enemies," Tony pondered.

"And double the friends," Thor stated with a smile. "I suppose I should get my ship and get you back to Earth."

"You have a ship?" he asked him.

Thor nodded, "The _O'Neill_."

Tony held up a hand, "Wait a minute. The _O'Neill_! You named your ship after Jack O'Neill?"

"I did," he nodded and gave a grin. "You are lot like him. You will find to the Asgard, Jack O'Neill and SG-1 are famous. Anubis must have panicked when they came through the mirror."

Daniel smirked at Tony, "We're famous to the Asgard."

Tony spouted, "Am I gonna get a ship named after me?"

"Maybe," Thor pondered.

 **Meanwhile**

Sara O'Neill wandered the halls of the SGC as she went over memories of her life. In one life her son died and her husband became despondent and thy divorced. In other her husband died and she had two grown kids. She found the Phil walking towards the Hammond's office after the quake.

"Phil," she called out.

"Sara," he smiled. "You shaken up by the quake?"

"That wasn't just a quake," she figured. "I have two sets of memories of a life I lived. In one life Jack died and I was a widow. In the other Charlie died and I never had my daughter and then I divorced Jack. It's just like he said…"

"Let's find out what happened." Phil stated.

They got to the briefing room and discovered a number of people had arrived to find out what had happened. Loki sat in a chair looking disgusted with himself.

Sara spotted Rodney and others she had not seen before. She found a mix of men and women in uniforms. Some patches were SGC and others were SHIELD. She asked, "What just happened?"

Hammond stated, "Two realities have just merged into one reality. Those of us who existed in both realities now have dual memories. You have a dual set of memories, Mrs. O'Neill?"

"I do," she nodded. She spotted her children. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Jackie replied. "I just felt a massive earthquake."

Charlie replied, "I have dual set of memories until I was about nine and then just one set. It's kind of weird."

"You died when you were nine in the one reality," she confessed.

"Was I playing Dad's gun because that's my last memory?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"No wonder he hugged me so hard," he figured.

Janet asked, "Do you and Jackie realize just who your father is?"

He replied, "What do you mean?"

"Your father is famous off world. The Goa'uld fear him. The Asgard love him…" she then looked at Loki, "And what they hell were you thinking, Loki?"

Loki sat, "I was having issues with my father. I didn't know at the time who was Anubis was. I was on a bit of a power trip because I was angry."

"You feeling better now?" she asked.

"I'm calmer," he assured her.

The remaining Avengers were ordered to return to base when Jack, Sam and Teal'c came through the mirror. Steve Rodgers led them into the briefing room as they were in full Avengers gear and ready for a rescue mission. Steve asked, "How did you get back here so fast?"

Sam replied, "We escaped through the mirror."

Steve looked at Loki, "And him?"

"He will go back to the Asgard." she told him.

Clint asked, "How come we got more men here now?"

"Both realties have combined," Sam explained. "This man beside me is Dr. Rodney McKay. I think SHIELD should hire him."

"And work with the Avengers," added Jack. He found a way to finally get rid of Rodney.

Rodney also had two sets of memories for he too existed in the other reality. He perked up, "I would love to work with the Avengers. I know I have dual memories and in one reality no Avengers and in the other we have Avengers but I would love to work with them."

Jack cheered, "Rodney is all yours!"

Walter walked into the room from the control room. He called, "General Hammond. I just got a message from Thor. He, Dr. Jackson and Mr. Stark are on their way back to Earth in the _O'Neill_."

Thank you Airman," he smiled and looked at Jack. "Thor named his ship after you. I have forgotten that."

The Avengers all looked surprised.

"Thor has a ship?" Steve asked.

Hammond smiled bright, "Indeed he does."

Phil pondered, "If our realities have combined into one reality that means Earth now has SHIELD, the Avengers and the SGC."

"That's correct," Hammond told him.

Sam added, "That also means we have more enemies out there."

Jack looked at the Avengers, "We got more friends though."

"Yes we do," she nodded and smiled upon them. It wasn't as she imagined she would get home but she was home nevertheless. With more enemies and more friends things were going to get interesting in the new reality and she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

The End


End file.
